


Somewhere in Time

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney is a playwright that has become accomplished in his chosen profession. When an elderly man places a stopwatch in his hand, along with an impassioned entreaty, Brian’s life is forever altered. What begins as a curious look into the past, turns into an obsessive journey to connect his life to the man that quickly begins to capture his every thought. Can these two find each other across the barriers of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is based on the movie ‘Somewhere in Time’. I want to reassure my readers that this WON’T be a death fic. Some aspects of this story I will go very much as in the film, but it will develop into my own story as well. I debated long and hard about how I wanted to proceed with this story. Again, this story won’t end with one or both of our boys dying – this will have a happy ending. As beautiful and haunting as the film was portrayed by the actors – that is not an aspect I want to write for them. This plot bunny has pounded away in my head for a long time now and I had to let it out. I do hope you enjoy it. To any that haven’t watched the film – it’s not necessary in order to read this story – but, I do highly recommend doing so. I will caution, though – have your tissues ready when watching the film. God knows I need it each time I watch it! I do hope you enjoy this new undertaking. Comments are greatly appreciated! Additional note: I am adjusting the timeline a bit to make this more current times.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. I'd like to think I would have treated them much better. This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!
> 
> Additional note: This is a completed work that I am just getting around to posting here. To any that have not read this previously, I do hope you enjoy it. :)

**Prologue**

 

_****** Chicago, Illinois – Chicago Theatre, 2006 ****** _

 

Brian stood on the theatre stage watching as the cast disassembled for the night. He smiled in greeting when his agent, Ted 'Theodore' Schmidt clapped him enthusiastically on the back. He winked as he proudly boasted, "Not bad for opening night."

 

"Not bad?" Ted echoed, his eyes wide and filled with awe. "We had to turn them away, Brian. This play is going to be phenomenal!"

 

"It's early days yet... but it was definitely promising." His eyes briefly flickered around the theatre's upper and lower level watching the coming and goings – smiling as he observed how most were talking and gesturing enthusiastically with their hands. That was always a very good sign. He placed his copy of the script in his briefcase, nodding at Michael as he watched him approach. "Mikey, come here. I want some changes made before rehearsals tomorrow."

 

Michael's eyes widened in shock as Ted gasped from behind him. "Changes? Are you out of your mind, Bri? This was a complete success. Why mess with it?"

 

"Because it has to be perfect... and it wasn't. There were a couple of scenes in the second act that were stiff. I want them fixed. I have the edits in my script. I'll go over them with you at the party. Also, I don't like the colors on the set background. I'm not sure how I missed that initially - but it needs to be adjusted!" He looked at his best friend intently. "You are going to be there, right?"

 

"Why are you asking me and not your director?"

 

"Because he already bailed for the party." Brian's eyes scanned the theatre, noting it was nearly vacant. "Get this done, Michael... or I swear this theatre will never see another Brian Kinney play again!"

 

Ted groaned. "Calm down, Brian. It's just a few little changes, right? No reason to make threats."

 

"And, certainly not to me..." Michael grumbled. "I'll take care of it, Brian."

 

Brian leaned over and kissed him square on the lips, making a loud smacking sound in the process. "I knew I could count on you."

 

"Right." Sarcastically, Michael asked, "Are you actually staying at this party, Brian? I wanted to introduce you to Ben."

 

He looked down at his watch. "I'll be there for about an hour. Then, I have _special_ celebratory plans."

 

Ted snorted from behind him. "Bet it's a place we all know well."

 

"Actually, it's back at my loft, dear Theodore. If you insist I'll provide the details of tonight's entertainment to you in the morning." Brian looked at him smugly. "Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two."

 

"Spare me." Ted shuddered in distaste, his eyes along with Michael's pulling to the form of the elderly man slowly approaching the stage. Their eyes widened on him as the man's slow steps gradually moved him forward. Each of them thinking they should move to help him, but neither of them knowing who this strange man was... and even less his intentions.

 

Brian was distracted with making certain he had everything secured in his briefcase, wanting to leave now and continue on with his much deserved celebration. It was in the next defining moment, although he wouldn't realize it at the time that his entire existence had changed. A hand fell across his arm, an immediate chill and heat instantaneously beginning to course through his veins. He turned to face who he knew was a newcomer. The touch from neither Ted or Michael had ever induced such a reaction in him. As he looked at the old man, Brian was staggered by his confusion... and yet, there was something in those eyes. Peering into them closely, he thought them to be blue... or perhaps formerly blue but darkened due to the extent of his years.

 

"Can I help you?" Brian asked, shaking his head in what was nothing short of bewilderment.

 

The eyes desperately connected with Brian's, the hand sliding down his arm to open Brian's hand. In the next instant a sparkling object of gold was placed in Brian's palm, the older hand forcing his hand closed. Brian knew he would never forget the man's whispered words for as long as he lived.

 

"Come back to me," the man whispered, his voice hollow and vibrating from years of a relentless pain.

 

Brian looked on flabbergasted as the man pulled free and made his way from the stage. He thought to follow and ask him, but he didn't know what to say... or why he should even care to say it. He remained frozen for several moments when he felt Michael nudging him in the side.

 

"Who was that man?" Michael asked, his eyebrows raised inquiringly.

 

Brian shrugged his shoulders in his oblivion. He looked down at the delicate, ornate stopwatch – one that he knew would be a priceless antiquity, at least to someone. Brian had the unshakable feeling it was to the man that had placed it there mere moments ago. "I have no idea, Mikey. I've never seen him in my entire life."

 

"Hmmph. Strange." Michael moved to exit the stage, turning back to look at Brian's still stunned gaze. "Well, are you coming, Brian?"

 

Brian shook his head as if in some self-imposed stupor. "Uhhh, yeah. Let's get this party started..."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Justin's head leaned back against the seat, an unshed tear hanging in the corner of his eye. A bittersweet smile touched his lips as he clutched the program to his chest. _Finally, I see you again, my love. If I die tonight, I do so surrounded by your beauty. You still look exactly as I remember you... except that coldness was never present in your eyes._

 

He wouldn't give up. Justin knew Brian had felt something... as he knew Brian's inquisitive mind would need to find the reasons why. It may not be tonight, tomorrow, or even a month from now. In time, Brian would look for answers. Their only hope was for Brian to come back and change the treacherous past that had ripped them apart.

 

As his car pulled into The Grand Hotel, the place of decadent beauty where it had all began, Justin knew he would wait for as long as his frail body allowed. Brian would come back to him. He _had_ to come back to him. Justin's hand clutched at his chest, a familiar pain that had only grown over the decades. It was the incessant stabbing of a broken heart. One he knew could only be mended by having his love back in his arms once more.

 

Where hope had been extinguished, it had miraculously been reborn tonight.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Present Day – October 17th, 2012 – Chicago, Illinois***** _

 

Brian stood looking out at his beautiful view of downtown Chicago. This had been his morning ritual every day for the past five years, ever since he purchased this grandiose penthouse when he had truly stamped out his own success. A Brian Kinney play was no longer solely performed on the local stage. His plays were performed in every big city in the country. His accolades were immense. Brian’s pleasure in them were quickly diminishing. Something was missing... and he didn’t have a clue as to what. If he told any of his friends that, they would laugh it off and blame it on him celebrating too much on opening night. They all thought they knew him so well. In truth, they really didn’t. They saw what he wanted them to see.

 

If only he could place a label on what was missing... unfortunately life wasn’t that simple. In such an event, he would move heaven and earth to fix what afflicted him now. In fact, if he was to be completely honest – this melancholy had been affecting him for longer than he cared to admit, perhaps even longer than he realized. Each day he went through the motions. Writing, writing and more writing... the nights filled with one party and trick after trick. All the tricking afforded him was a much needed release... but, outside of that, he was left unfulfilled. He craved more... but, more of what? He knew he didn’t seek that mind numbing state of domestic bliss that Michael desired... or did he? As he turned to glare at his computer screen, Brian viewed the blank screen that told him his writer’s block was increasing in both duration and intensity. He’d never had this problem. Despite what life threw at him, he could still write. Every day that gift seemed to be slipping away... and, he didn’t know how to stop it.

 

He sat down at his desk, eyes staring at the screen, the words continuing to be jumbled in his head. With a low growl he stood up, a sharply hissed, “Fuck this...” slipping past his lips. He dashed up to his bedroom, haphazardly throwing clothing into a small suitcase, oblivious to the fact of how much this was out of character as well. He never threw his clothing around so negligently. His wardrobe was another thing that defined him. An unkempt look was definitely not associated with Brian Kinney. Brian’s eyes quickly scanned over the penthouse, filing away in his mind quickly exactly what he wanted to take. He ended up settling on clothing and toiletries to last him at least a week, and of course, his laptop.

 

Pocketing his keys he slung his bags over his shoulder and headed off towards the elevator. Just as he was stepping inside, to his irritation he found Ted briskly stepping out. Intending to ignore him completely, Brian continued his progress into the elevator, grimacing when Ted moved to follow him.

 

“Brian? Where are you going? How’s the play coming?” Ted asked the standard questions not taking a breath in the process.

 

“It’s not...” Brian snapped, hoping Ted would let the matter drop there... but knowing it wouldn’t be that easy. He punched the button for the ground floor, waiting for Ted’s tirade to begin. “I need to get away for awhile... clear my head. Maybe it will start to flow again.”

 

“Start to flow---" Ted sputtered in disbelief. “Writers block? Seriously, Brian? People are waiting on this play. Important people!”

 

Brian stared broodingly at the panel that displayed the floors... his descent not coming quickly enough. “Important people,” he scoffed. “Those people would be nowhere if not for my literary genius. Dispute that if you can, Theodore.”

 

“Fine, you’re right. What do I tell them, though? When will you be back?” Ted shouted out after him as the elevator doors swished open and Brian began tossing his bags into the back of his ‘vette.

 

He gave Ted a fond pat on the head. “Tell them whatever the fuck you want. I’ll be back when I can focus again.”

 

“Call when you get there... wherever there is---" Ted muttered as Brian quickly slid behind the wheel.

 

Brian smiled at him, a bodacious wink following. “I don’t know where it is, either.” A somber expression fell upon his face. “Although, I do know one thing. This is what I need to do.”

 

Ted nodded. “Okay, Brian. I hope you work it out.”

 

“I hope so too, Ted.” Brian placed the shiny sports car in gear and sped off down the highway, away from downtown Chicago and off to an unknown destination.

 

Brian’s eyes barely took in the scenery as he made his way out of Chicago, uncertain of where he was going... or of how long it would take him to get there. Instinctively he felt he would know when he arrived. No matter how far he traveled, he knew something was about to change for him. Whether it be positive or not remained to be determined. Brian only hoped it eased the nagging uneasiness that had been plaguing him of late. The only thing he knew was this – something needed to change in his life. And, he hoped this journey was the key.

 

* * *

 

 

He had no idea how long he had been driving, most likely it had been hours. The rumbling in his stomach a very good indication. He drove further along, glancing in disinterest at the sights he passed, until he found his eyes pulling to a massive hotel. He had just passed the entrance, when he backed up just as quickly, his eyes sweeping over the size of the land; at least as far as his eyes could see. It was beautiful. Brian smiled as he turned to pull up to the entrance, slipping out of his car and advancing towards the doors that seemed to beckon him in an unknown way. As he walked through the hotel lobby, he knew this hotel had been here for a long time. In fact, he’d heard of its existence many years ago when he’d been in college, but never found the time or opportunity to check it out.

 

Approaching the desk, he looked around even more... his eyes taking in every last detail. There was something almost of another time about this place. Granted, he knew a bit about its history. This hotel had stood for a long time. As much as it was obvious it had kept up with the changes over the years, it also gave off a strong feel for the past. Brian was intrigued. As he spoke to the desk clerk, going through the check-in process, Brian thought this place might be exactly what he needed. He doubted he’d find the halls filled with hot, fuckable men... but he might just regain his focus. As the much older man led him to the elevator, Brian decided this had been the right decision. They conversed as they walked, Brian finding himself surprised at how interesting he found the old man to be.

 

Following the man into the elevator, Brian looked at him curiously, intuitively knowing this elderly man had a story. Perhaps it was the ambiance of this place, a structure of beauty and infinite grace that it almost seemed to take on a life of its own. Brian became amazed as he learnt of the man’s history. He told Brian how he had been in this hotel for the bulk of his life, arriving here at the age of five. Brian found himself more than entertained when the old man told him of how he used to bounce his ball in the lobby, all to the consternation of his father. More and more, this place pulled him in. Now he was beginning to realize it wasn’t only the building... but the people attached to it as well.

 

“Got yourself a nice view here,” he told Brian as he watched him moving to look down at the lush beauty of the landscape.

 

Brian reached into his pocket, pulling out a larger bill than the service really necessitated... but, it was a quirk of his to tip those that served him in accordance to the value of the service. In this case, he found it to be more than warranted. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kinney. If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know. My name is Arthur and I live in the bungalow behind the hotel.”

 

Brian nodded, watching as Arthur began to depart. “Okay. Thanks a lot.”

 

Arthur paused about midway to the door, turning to look at Brian in confusion, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “Have we ever met before, Sir?”

 

A short laugh followed. “No. I don’t think so.” Brian’s answer was quick and certain. He had never been here before... there was no way he could have ever met this man.

 

“No. I’m sure we haven’t.” Arthur smiled. “Have a nice stay here, Mr. Kinney.”

 

Brian pulled out the stopwatch that hadn’t left his possession since the old man had placed it in his hand six years ago, unable to shake the feeling of deja vu that assailed him as he looked down at it. Shrugging, Brian went down to the restaurant, quickly to find he wasn’t going to feed that hunger immediately. Strangely enough he found his hunger had begun to dissipate after his arrival; instead deciding he would much prefer having a look around. He walked past the gift shop, thinking he might stop in there later. At the very least he would get his friends a souvenir. Without that, they would never believed he would spend time here. That fact still amazed him as well.

 

He wandered around aimlessly for several minutes when he found the section that looked exactly like it belonged to another time. The color scheme of the room was vastly different, almost darkened, yet it was lighted to showcase. He looked up at the sign hanging over the entry way – Hall of Legends – and knew he had to investigate. Perhaps it was the writer in him that sought to know everything. Whatever it was – nothing could pull him away until he investigated. He walked through the room in complete amazement. It appeared as if a shrine to the period in which it was honoring. In all truth, he'd never viewed such a monument.

 

Brian didn’t know how long his eyes took in the vast memorabilia when something caught in his peripheral vision. A chill of awareness began to run up and down his spine... a feeling he’d never known before. If he had the capability to think about it now, Brian would have realized that wasn’t quite true. That same chill had overcome him that night six years ago when the old man had placed the watch in his hand, and whispered those ominous words - _Come back to me_. Brian had thought it to be the surprise and strangeness of it all... yet, it was a feeling he’d never forgotten... a plea that he had often heard in his dreams. His head turned towards the source almost as if magnetized to do so... his mind and body working together as one in the process.

 

From his vantage point he couldn’t see anything other than it being a photograph of a man. His steps began to take him to the portrait. He was mesmerized. Brian didn’t know why he was moving towards it. He only knew it was something he had to do. It was an impulse he couldn’t resist. As he stepped closer, he squinted as the bright lights shining upon the image momentarily blinded him. Once he fully reached the image that had so effortlessly lured him, a gasp of astonishment quickly fell from his lips. _Beautiful_ , Brian thought to himself. It was only the image of the man’s face... but it was etched of complete perfection. Fuck. He’d never known a man could be this perfect.

 

He smiled as his eyes moved over the portrait, unable to still the rapid beating of his heart. Brian had no idea how long he stood there drinking in this perfect beauty; in the process he committed every detail of this man to memory. Brian felt himself shudder. He’d never felt so alive in his life. What was happening to him... and, who was this man? The question that burned in him even more – how did he go about finding him? Brian was only certain of one thing – he very much wanted and intended to know this man.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brian had no idea how long he stood staring at the beautiful image, one that he somehow knew he would never forget. He was captivated, in a total state of heart-pounding awe and astonishment. He blinked in an attempt to pull his gaze free. He couldn’t do it. He was absolutely mesmerized by the perfection of the blond image. Brian shook his head as he felt himself being pulled in deeper.

 

Fuck. What was happening to him? He was Brian Kinney. This sort of thing didn’t happen to him. Whatever this was. His eyes trailed down to where he quickly determined a nameplate once rested. Why was it gone?

 

One question kept reverberating in his head – who is he? At once he had a sobering thought. He was in an area of the hotel named – Hall of History – everything displayed appeared to be from another time. Only one answer made sense. This man lived a long time ago, in a time where he hadn’t existed. Brian found himself instantly saddened by the knowledge... and yet, his interest remained as ardent as when he’d first felt pulled to the portrait. He had to know more about him. In fact, he wanted to know everything about this man. As he forced himself away from the vision of sheer perfection, Brian forgot his hunger entirely as he walked out to find the helpful employee that could have been here when this beautiful man had stayed here.

 

Taking the steps in front of the hotel in an urgent manner, Brian shouted out – “Arthur!”

 

“Yes, Mr. Kinney?” Arthur asked, pausing his steps to look at him.

 

“The Hall of History, there was a photograph... a young man. There wasn’t a nameplate ----" Brian spoke in an excited rush, inwardly shuddering at how unlike himself he was sounding.

 

Arthur nodded in what was instant understanding. “Yes. Justin Taylor. He was quite the famous actor in his day. He starred in a play in the hotel theater.”

 

Brian moved closer, his interest continuing to be piqued. “Did you say theater?”

 

While continuing his tasks, Arthur answered, “Yes. Down by the lake.”

 

“Really. How long ago was that?” Brian asked, continuing to be intrigued.

 

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment. “That would be 1937.”

 

“1937?” Brian echoed. Fuck. He definitely wasn’t from this time... or anything even close. Why was he so obsessed with this young man that would surely be dead by now?

 

Shaking his head in disbelief he returned inside the hotel, on all counts feeling as if he were losing his mind. He returned to his room hoping he could push aside the writer's block that had been plaguing him; not really surprised when he found his new location hadn’t changed that. His mind continued to be overwhelmed with visions of that photograph. Justin Taylor, Arthur had told him. He closed his eyes as he pulled that face into complete focus. That sweet smile affected him the most. It was playful, and yet filled with so much emotion. Brian wasn’t certain he could identify it... but, if he was to hazard a guess, he would call it loving. Brian shuddered anew. Love? What the fuck did he know about love? More importantly, he would have loved to know who young Justin had been thinking of when that picture had been taken.

 

He opened the stopwatch that he continued to carry with him. Brian didn’t understand that either. That frail old man had lingered in his mind for years now. Often he wondered what had happened to him, along with wondering who that man was. Realistically, he knew that man had to be dead by now. It had been years since their encounter... and the man had been so old then. He frowned as a sense of loss and profound sadness overcame him with that thought. Dragging a hand through his hair, he decided he was well and truly fucked up. None of this made any sense... and it went against how he lived his life. Replacing the watch, Brian went back downstairs, telling himself he had no real destination in mind; in his heart knowing that was anything but the truth.

 

Brian was unaware of how little or how much time had passed until he was before that mesmerizing portrait again. His eyes caressed the young man’s every feature, his astonishment continuing to grow. “What is it about you, Justin Taylor? Granted you are amazingly beautiful. But, I’ve had many beautiful men. What makes you so special?” Once more, Brian forced himself to move away from the portrait, his steps carrying him to the hotel restaurant. He laughed to himself. Perhaps hunger had affected his powers of reasoning. He took a seat in the elegant dining room, his hope being that repairing that problem would make whatever presently afflicted him go away.

 

 

Later that night, Brian’s sleep was restless; dreams that seemed endless and heartbreaking overwhelming him, on awakening feeling his body shaking in the aftermath... sweat rolling down his spine. What the fuck? Brian slowly sat up, trying to assimilate what had happened in his dream, only to find it had evaporated into thin air. Shaking his head as he lowered his feet to the floor, he decided he was undoubtedly going out of his mind. Determining this little jaunt hadn’t done anything to improve his writer’s block, Brian began to throw his clothing into his suitcase, moving in the direction of the shower to get cleaned up... deciding he would soon put the mystery of the Grand Hotel far behind him.

 

Brian’s mind directed him to move towards the front desk and complete his check-out process, but his body willed otherwise. Within moments he found himself once again standing before the magnetic photograph of Justin Taylor; no other description seemed more apt. Each time he gazed into those deep, and seemingly endless blue eyes he felt magnetized. Brian scowled. Hell. I sound like a fucking lesbian now. Shaking his head in disgust, he pushed away from the portrait, but not before his eyes drank him in one last time. “Beautiful,” Brian whispered hollowly... almost achingly, as his footsteps carried him away from the enticing vision, and off towards putting this unforgettable day and night far from his thoughts.

 

His bags had been loaded into his car, and waiting by the hotel entrance when he had to see the photograph again. It was then that he realized he couldn’t leave yet. There was something he needed to do; although, he didn’t know what that was... but, he knew he had to learn more about this man that lived so long ago. “Arthur? Can you take my bags back up to my room... and tell me how to find the nearest library?”

 

“In town right past the church,” Arthur answered, scratching his head in bewilderment as Brian drove off without a backward glance.

 

Brian couldn’t slow his speed in the small drive. He felt he was on the precipice of something significant. There had to be information in that library. He only hoped that something hadn’t happened to what remained of a time so very long ago.

 

After a brief moment of charming one of the librarians into digging through the archives, Brian had a place to start. He opened the last magazine to the article on Justin Taylor. Smiling, Brian studied it... a gasp of awareness escaping as his eyes fell on the photograph on the adjoining page. It's not possible, he thought. How can this be? His eyes remained fixated on the photo of the old man, the same old man that had placed the stopwatch in his hand over six years ago, with the whispered plea – ‘Come back to me.’ He looked beneath the photo to the caption, his heart quickly beginning to thunder in his chest. Brian read it over and over again.

 

This was the last photograph taken of Justin Taylor.

 

Brian sat back in his chair, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming him. He smiled softly... almost a contented smile. It all made sense now. At least in regards to the man with the stopwatch. Had they known each other in another life? Fuck. He didn’t believe in such superstitious nonsense. Brian knew one thing – if it resulted in him knowing the younger version of Justin, he would believe. Having read the article, Brian followed his next lead... one that provided him with much more detailed information. He found the man who had been Justin’s valet, one that had virtually an unlimited supply of knowledge of young Justin Taylor.

 

He learned so much during that time. The Justin in the photograph had been happy and carefree... later to turn bitter and sad. What had provoked that change? Brian kneeled down in front of the model of the hotel that Justin had commissioned to be designed. He had never viewed something fashioned down to the most precise detail. What amazed him the most was the music that played when the top flipped open. He didn’t really know the music, he only knew it to be a tune that had played in his mind off and on again for years now. Brian knew then that no simple closure would be found in his investigation into the past. All this had done was pull him deeper to the alluring blond. A man he was never destined to know. That fact saddened him more than anything had ever done.

 

What astounded him the most was the book that he found laying on the mantel. It was written by one of his former college professors. A man that he’d always found to be more than slightly eccentric, but a man that he had always felt to have amassed a great amount of knowledge over his years. He smiled when he looked at the book – Travels Through Time. He informed Justin’s former valet that Professor Finney had been his mentor for a time. He was shocked to be told that Justin had read this book numerous times. His heart thundered in his chest. Could it be possible, Brian wondered. Was time travel possible? Fuck. He knew he was losing his mind now. The very thought of entertaining such an idea and pursuing such a course of action further was beyond ludicrous... yet, it was an action he knew he was going to take.

 

A short time later, Brian found himself deep in conversation with his old professor – Dr. Gerard Finney. He was fascinated with what the professor had to say. He left there with the impression that time travel was infinitely possible... yet very difficult to achieve. One thing was to his advantage... he was motivated. At this moment, there was nothing he wanted to do more than meet Justin Taylor. If he could accomplish that, he would go through any ritual to cross the barrier of time.

 

Brian quickly moved through the town, gathering everything he would need to transform his image to that of Justin’s time. His determination was absolute. “Tomorrow we meet, Justin Taylor. I will find a way to reorder time, and discover just what makes you so special.” Brian’s vow was fervent, his intentions never more sincere. This needed to work. It had to work. Nothing could stop him from knowing this young man. Absolutely nothing...

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Brian paced back and forth in his hotel room, playing everything that he’d done in preparation in his mind. Something still didn’t feel right. There was no margin for error here. Everything had to be perfect if the transference could be completed. He dragged a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more than he already had done in the past hour – for once, uncaring about his appearance. That alone was a self-defining moment.

  
   
   
He glanced towards the bed, his eyes quickly assessing what he had assembled so far. He was wearing a suit that befitted the time to which he hoped to travel. _No_ , he whispered vehemently to himself – it was the time to which he _would_ travel. He had also discarded any objects that would identify him as from the present day and time, and rather associated himself with what a man from 1937 would possess. He would be travelling with a large sum of cash in his pockets; realistically an amount that he would have to safeguard upon his arrival. Brian had no idea what sort of men he would find during that time... the only thing that mattered was finding one man. A hopeful, yet pained smile fell across his lips. Justin. He had to find him. After he had learned so much about the young, beautiful man – he had to know him. No other reality could exist for him.

  
   
   
Brian looked at the old cassette recorder he’d purchased in town, the tool that would supply the steady repetition to will his mind and body into a relaxed state of being. A process that would take him to another place and time. An idle that Brian wasn’t certain he’d want to return from. He began to move swiftly around the room, removing all that he could that would remind him of this present time. Once he arrived in the past, he knew it wouldn’t matter so much. Brian realized while he was attempting to force his mind to grasp this new reality, he couldn’t have anything that reminded him of his present world. Paintings and all other modern day décor that were placed in the room were now out of place, deep in the back of the closet, completely out of his view. Once he could push the knowledge of their existence from his mind, he would be much closer to beginning his journey.

  
   
   
Unable to dispel the thought that something still wasn’t right, Brian moved towards the window, glancing out at his spectacular view... yet seeing very little of it. He watching the people coming and going, cars moving slowly by; in this he felt he already was in another time. No one seemed to move in a rush here. It was as if the Grand Hotel magically changed those who inhabited it. Brian held a fierce desire to be one deeply affected by whatever magic this elegant and welcoming hotel possessed. His eyes focused on the vehicles more intently, a sharp expletive tumbling from his lips. “Of course. My fucking car. It doesn’t fit.” Logically he knew that didn’t really matter. When he went back in time, his current automobile wouldn’t exist... so it wouldn’t be here. But, he needed something to more firmly attach him to the time.

  
   
   
A ludicrous thought immediately occurred to him. One that signified that he had more than teetered on the brink of insanity. Sitting down at the small desk, he opened his laptop  (while making a quick mental note... remove the laptop from visible sight), Brian typed in a search for classic automobiles – preferably one that was the close in location. After searching pages and pages of entries, Brian found precisely the one he most wanted – a 1937 Ford Coupe in what color he couldn’t clearly discern, but it appeared to be candy-apple red. _Fuck yeah_ , Brian thought. He didn’t even care how much it was going to cost him. All he knew was one thing. It would impress the young man he was almost desperate to find. This car would only be an added attraction to the overwhelming Kinney magnetism. Brian smiled as the hunt began to soar within him. This was perfect. Now, he just had to manage the car to be delivered at the exact place and time.

  
   
   
Brian picked up the phone, hoping the salesman would look more at the large cash sale and not the request attached. This was the only way to have the car at the hotel exactly when he needed it. Brian was quick and more than direct to the point when he was connected with the senior salesman. “Good afternoon. My name is Brian Kinney, and I am looking to purchase an automobile listed in your online catalog.”

  
   
   
“Of course, Sir.” The monotone voice perked up immediately. “Which one can I assist you with today?”

  
   
   
Reciting the make and model, Brian smiled as the whistle escaped. He rolled his eyes condescendingly when the dealer asked if he’d like an appointment to test drive the model, as well as set up financing. The man was simply aghast when Brian stated he wished to complete the purchase today, with delivery to commence tomorrow.”

  
   
   
“But Sir, this is highly irregular. There are legalities to oversee. Finalization usually doesn’t occur over the phone,” the man sputtered indignantly.

  
   
   
“I understand. I will have my associate handle the legal matters. The most important thing is that the vehicle is delivered to my hotel as soon as the transaction is finalized,” Brian told him emphatically.

  
   
   
“Very well, Mr. Kinney... but, this is quite a rush. Usually things don’t move that quickly.” Clearing his throat, preparing to do all he could to make such a large sale happen, he asked, “Where will the car be delivered?”

  
   
   
Brian smiled, knowing this was when the real panic from the salesman would begin. He gave him the address of the Grand Hotel, stating he could leave his keys at the front desk. When the man began to hyperventilate, Brian laughed. “I understand this is unorthodox, but I trust the staff here implicitly. There is one condition... following this will garner you a ten-thousand dollar bonus.”

  
   
   
A loud swallow followed. “What might that be, Sir?”

  
   
   
“I want the sale date and the delivery date to read, October 19th, 1937.” Brian bit his lip as he waited for the eruption. He didn’t have to wait for long.

  
   
   
“1937! Sir, I am sure I heard you incorrectly!”

  
   
   
“You heard me right. It is a long story, and one that I’m not inclined to tell... but, I trust that you can make this happen. I will just say that I am purchasing this as a gift... and the detail has to be down to the last detail.” Brian’s voice became stern, an unrelenting quality that never ceased to produce results. “I am sure there are dealers elsewhere that would be more than willing to make this happen. Perhaps a different made and model, but I’m certain _they_ would be more than willing to accept such a sizable bonus.”

  
   
   
The salesman gasped. “Mr. Kinney, it’s not that I don’t want to help you... I just don’t understand the need for such subterfuge. This condition is highly unordinary, not to mention it’s possibly illegal. In fact, I know doctoring a title would be... and regarding the vehicle registration – well, it isn’t even possible!”

  
   
   
Brian grunted. “Everything is possible when you want it badly enough.” As soon as Brian spoke the words, in his mind’s eye all he could see was the beguiling vision of Justin Taylor. The reason he was doing all of this. Brian wasn’t certain how to get around this little set back, but he was determined that car would be traveling with him. “Okay, let’s do this, then. Make the title out however you feel you must... but the delivery date must be on October 19th, 1937. In addition... the title and registration will be given to my associate. I can’t have any documents inside the vehicle.”

  
   
   
“That would dispense with the legal problems... but, Sir... the car can’t be delivered over 70 years into the past. Surely you understand that?” the man asked, obviously at a loss in how to make his obviously delusional client understand the impossibility of his request.

  
   
   
“I only ask that you humor me on this. Of course, I realize that the car will be delivered tomorrow. However, for the sake of appearances I need it to state October 19th, 1937 as the delivery date. I’m paying you a large sum of money. Surely you can do that...”

  
   
   
A long, and weary sigh followed. Brian knew it signified the man thinking he was dealing with someone who’d lost their mind... and, he might very well be correct. Regardless of not being face to face with this man, Brian knew he would win. The sale was immense, and compiled with a ten-thousand dollar bonus... it was practically a sure thing. Brian smiled in satisfaction, when the man grudgingly agreed.

  
   
   
“Very well. I will prepare the documents to read of that delivery date. I will deliver the car myself as to avoid any incidents.”

  
   
   
Brian at once had a thought that hadn’t occurred to him initially. “I forgot to check, how long has your dealership been in business?” This was vital. If the car dealership hadn’t existed in 1937, this was all for nothing. And, in regards to the dealer’s comment of delivering the car himself – he wouldn’t dispute that claim. That wouldn’t be possible, either. Not if everything went according to plan.

  
   
   
“We were established in 1929,” he answered, frowning as he pondered why this even mattered.

  
   
   
“Very well, then. I will have my associate stop by yet today to complete the sale. It has definitely been a pleasure doing business with you...” Brian purred, knowing this car would compliment the irresistible image he wanted to present of himself to Justin Taylor.

  
   
   
“I look forward to it, Mr. Kinney. I hope you have a wonderful day.”

  
   
   
The call ended soon after, with Brian thinking this could be the most wonderful of days. Today he was completing the process of fulfilling what he intuitively felt to be his destiny. Immediately after ending the call he contacted Ted, fully aware that his business manager and good friend would have a million questions... undoubtedly thinking he’d lost his mind. Ted had grown accustomed to Brian’s unique way of doing things... but this, well, this was something far from the ordinary. After a long, strained conversation with Ted, Brian moved to complete the next step – preparing the audio cassette to continuously repeat the words that he hoped took him to where he would meet the man of his dreams.

  
   
   
Brian shook his head ruefully. _Man of his dreams?_ Where the fuck did that lesbionic tripe come from? As Justin’s face swarmed before his eyes, and Brian remembered the elderly version of Justin that had sought him out, Brian realized that was exactly what Justin was to him. He began the recording process, repeating the words over and over into the microphone. “ _It is October 19th, 1937. You are in the Grand Hotel. Soon you will meet Justin Taylor. He is in the hotel right now. It is October 19th, 1937. You are in the Grand Hotel. Soon you will meet Justin Taylor. He is in the hotel right now. It is October 19th, 1937. You are in the Grand Hotel. Soon you will meet Justin Taylor. He is in the hotel right now.”_

 

  
   
   
Sweat began to pour and cling to his skin... all of his energies generated towards reaching his goal. Brian didn’t know how long he lay there repeating the words, the only sounds that he allowed to permeate his mind being those that he now spoke. Nothing was happening. All of his efforts only fatigued him. Fuck. Something is still missing. There was something else he either needed to do or know before he could complete the process. What the fuck was it? Hurriedly, he slid out of the bed, changing out of his period clothing and into more casual attire. He made his way to the only source that could give him the answers – The Hall of History – and to where his only glimpse of Justin currently resided.

  
   
   
He started at the portrait almost angrily, as if Justin himself should be reaching out and finding a way to bring them together. Brian knew it made no sense in thinking this way... but, he knew Justin had done his part by coming to him. Now it was up to him to find him again.

  
   
   
_Again?_ Yes, that was it, Brian thought to himself. Obviously they had met and loved in the past. Fuck! _Loved?_ Brian dragged his hand through his totally ravaged hair, as he accepted what this man had to have meant to him. How he’d blocked it out, he didn’t know. But, he did know one thing for certain – he had loved Justin Taylor in another time. He would do so again. Forcing himself to walk away from Justin’s beautiful image, Brian scanned the contents of the room more analytically... his eyes narrowing on the large registration book held within the locked case. “That’s it...” Brian whispered under his breath.

  
   
   
Uncaring of the lateness of the hour, Brian sought out the only person that could give him answers. It was truly a blessing that Arthur had been here for all these years. That was more beneficial than anything. Once he had awakened the older man, Brian quickly received the answers to his questions. There was an attic that contained old hotel records – in particular, guest registration books. Taking the flashlight Arthur provided, Brian ran towards the attic as if his life depended on it. If nothing else, he felt his sanity certainly did. His eyes scanned the old and dusty room, until he finally found the volume he needed.

  
   
   
He flipped through the pages urgently, yet anxious of what he could find. A slight smile curved his lips as he viewed Justin’s name in the book. He turned a couple of more pages, his eyes skimming over every signed line... and then he found it. In his distinctive handwriting was the signature, Brian Kinney from Chicago, Illinois. The room number was 416 with the sign-in time. Brian’s breathing quickened as he accepted what all of this truly meant. “I _was_ here. _We_ were here together. And, we will be again!”

  
   
   
Brian returned to his room, changed back into his suit, his eyes quickly sweeping the room to ascertain everything to be in order. He made certain he had all the cash in his pockets, as he began to play the tape recording. _It is October 19th, 1937. You are in the Grand Hotel. Soon you will meet Justin Taylor. He is in the hotel right now.”_ Almost as an afterthought, Brian slid the tape recorder under the bed, realizing it needed to be out of sight. He now knew everything that would disassociate his mind from the present and take him back to his time with Justin. Laying down on the bed as he willed his body to relax and feel nothing but the words drilling into his mind, Brian knew with a certainty he didn’t want to return to this time. His life was with Justin. Soon they would meet again. He wished he could remember how they had been severed before... but, he decided that didn’t matter. Whatever had happened would be done differently this time.

  
   
   
This was no longer a simple matter of destiny, it was now a question of his own reality. Both destiny and reality would be made right tomorrow.

  
   
   
TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Brian’s eyes slowly flickered open as the morning sun began to filter into the room. His eyes adjusted to the light, with a smile slowly curving his lips. He had done it. Looking around, Brian’s eyes touched on the décor, instantly realizing his journey had been successful. He was now back in 1937. More importantly, Justin Taylor would be at the Grand Hotel. At last, they would meet again. He shook his head in wonder. Again? Despite how illogical it may be, Brian knew it was his reality. He had never felt more excited by a meeting. Brian wanted to feast his eyes on the man in the portrait, in the flesh, and he wanted it – now.

 

Realizing he shouldn’t be in this room, knowing he had just arrived and wasn’t even checked in back in this time, Brian quickly exited it before he was discovered. An incident with the hotel management was not how he wanted his intensive trip to begin. Making his way down the long hallway, he only slightly noticed the difference in the colors and paintings that adorned the walls; his focus on one thing and one alone – finding the alluring Justin Taylor. He moved through the hallways, knowing exactly which room belonged to his obsession, mumbling chants as he made his way. He was glad the hallway was deserted, or the occupants would surely find him to be mad.

 

They might not be wrong in that assumption.

 

Over and over he repeated it, unhappy with the sound of it each time – knowing it wasn’t a Brian Kinney greeting. Yet, his nerves made it the only one he could presently muster.

 

_Mr. Taylor, you don’t know me... but you will. Mr. Taylor you don’t know me... but you will._

 

Each time he repeated it, his tone changed to one holding more confidence. Brian shook his head at that realization. He was always the definition of confident. That he wasn’t now bespoke of how much the promise of meeting Justin had shaken him. His hand shook as he raised it to knock on the door that he knew belonged to Justin. He tapped on it lightly, before a young girl finally opened it.

 

She looked at him inquiringly for a moment, before asking, “Can I help you, Sir?”

 

“Yes, you can. I’m looking for Justin Taylor.” Brian’s voice was fierce, his eyes looking behind the small, blonde girl to see if his blond beauty was present.

 

Moving to close the door, she replied, “I’m sorry, Justin isn’t here right now.”

 

“Wait!” Brian’s voice raised as the door began to slam in his face. “Can you tell me where I can find him?”

 

“No.... sorry, I can’t.” The girl didn’t give him any further opening when she forcibly pushed the door shut, leaving him alone and confused in the hallway. That was odd, Brian thought to himself. Apparently Justin didn’t receive visitors favorably. Brian smirked. Well, that was about to change...

 

Brian stepped into the lobby, a smile of recognition on his face as he read the large poster on display advertising Justin’s play in the hotel theater. That was one performance he didn’t intend to miss; however, he planned on making his presence known to the little blond long before then. The theater was his next stop. Justin was probably rehearsing. That made perfect sense. Brian slightly grimaced, uncertain of how he would approach him in such an open place – surrounded by the rest of the theater group. He needed to speak to him alone. Brian knew his own allure was immense. He never failed to get what he wanted from another man. Justin Taylor would be no different. All he needed was a few moments of privacy with the blond. The rest would follow along naturally.

 

Running across the grounds that separated the hotel from the theater, Brian slowed his pace once he reached the theater doors. It certainly wouldn’t do for him to look completely disheveled when he at last met his vision of blond perfection. Briskly he walked from the back of the theater, down to the stage, stopping by a table where two rotund men were speaking exuberantly. He waited for them to acknowledge his presence, only doing so after having cleared his throat several times. “Excuse me...” he persisted.

 

Finally, the larger of the two men gave him more than a passing glance. “What?” the man barked in demand.

 

Eyes widening, immediately realizing he was in hostile company, Brian stated his business. “I’m looking for Justin Taylor.”

 

An eye roll followed. “He isn’t here. Leave a message and I’ll make sure that he gets it.” The robust man looked at him for one long moment before returning his gaze to his companion, once again chattering to him in oblivion. It wasn’t until Brian exited past the stage that the man glanced his way again, slightly perplexed by his manner and quick departure.

 

Brian walked around backstage, looking for any indication of Justin’s dressing room. If Justin was in the theater, he would be back here, as it had been more than apparent he had not been on stage with the others. He passed several doors, before he knocked on one that seemed central. His hope being that if Justin wasn’t inside, he would find some assistance in locating him. He took a step backwards when a more than hefty woman moved towards him, her face heavily covered in make-up and lipstick... obviously immensely interested in making his acquaintance. He looked down his nose at her, in amazement at how his arrival was proceeding.

 

Feeling as if he had walked for hours and spoken with hoards of unknowledgeable people, Brian spoke curtly... fearful this would be another disappointment. “I was looking for Mr. Taylor.”

 

Eyes fluttered at him flirtatiously. “He always walks by the lake at this time.” The woman called out to Brian’s back. “Wait, monsieur.”

 

Brian didn’t wait to hear another word. Everything he wanted had been offered in that one simple sentence. Justin was walking by the lake. _His_ Justin. Soon they would meet. Despite it being the most illogical of ideas; in his heart, Brian knew it wouldn’t be for the first time. Moving at what was a frenzied speed, Brian urgently walked in the direction that would lead him to the lake – uncertain of what he would say to Justin, only knowing that he would see and speak with him soon. Nothing else mattered beyond that. Finally, he would be in the presence of this breathtaking... and at this time – very young man.

 

The trees obscured his vision as he neared the water, his eyes scanning as far as visibility allowed in the hopes of finding the seemingly elusive Justin Taylor. Then, it all changed. Stepping through the trees, in the most unhurried motion, at last – there he was. The blond’s steps moved slowly, almost as in a state of boredom... his steps stilling the instant his eyes lifted to meet the ones of the man that had travelled an insane distance to find him.

 

Justin stood frozen as he looked at the brunet that strolled towards him in a stealth-like pace, his eyes widening as he looked at the man that was somehow familiar. Achingly so. He knew this man. How? Unable to look away from him, Justin searched his mind for the answer. Had it been at the hotel theater? Or at another one of his performances? He was a bit older than him. Perhaps an acquaintance of the family? None of those answers felt right. Yet it didn’t matter. A part of him felt connected to this man. That realization frightened him.

 

Measuring his pace, for some reason sensing unease in the petite blond, Brian forced his gaze to remain on the unblemished, pale face; uncertain of how welcome some of his more scorching glances would be received. He had a feeling they would be welcomed, at least in time... but for now, he felt a foreigner to this long ago land. He needed to tread with caution. He stopped when they were nearly toe to toe, wanting to move much closer... but afraid the apparent timid blond would scurry away. That would be the worse thing that could ever happen.

 

“Is it you?” The blond whispered softly, a sultry and breathy quality that rendered the brunet temporarily unable to speak. His voice sharpened as he asked again. “Is it?”

 

Brian blinked, uncertain of what Justin was asking him. Initially feeling his heart pound at finally hearing the boy’s voice that he felt he had been waiting forever to hear... then, to experience the confusion of the question so abruptly asked. Deciding he would be whomever Justin wanted him to be just to keep him here and talking to him, Brian nodded his agreement. “Yes,” he answered with certainty, unable to still the rapid pounding of his heart as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes that Brian knew he’d remember until the day he died. Brian watched as Justin braced his palm against a tree, his balance seeming slightly shaken.

 

“Are you alright?” Brian asked.

 

Justin couldn’t continue to look at the man. He felt a quiver in his legs that he’d never known. His heart seemed to thunder in his chest. He was actually amazed it couldn’t be heard. Keeping his face down, he told the stranger that he was fine. When the man inquired again, he glanced up briefly... quickly realizing that was a mistake. Those incredible hazel eyes. Deep, penetrating and full of some undefined emotion. Stranger? No, Justin thought. This wasn’t a stranger. Not to him. He couldn’t be.

 

Before they could speak further they were interrupted by his father’s untimely appearance. “Justin? I’ll walk with you into dinner. Your mother and sister are already waiting.”

 

Wanting to stay, yet knowing his father wouldn’t sanction him conversing with this stranger, Justin walked toward his father, looking back at the stranger... unable to resist doing so. There really was no need for him to look. Justin didn’t know how he knew... but he knew he would see this man again. In addition, he knew this man’s face... not to mention his eyes, would be forever ingrained into his memory. Justin didn’t think he had a choice in that. It was just how it was.

 

Brian called out to Justin, disheartened when he continued to walk away with the older man that pulled him away. He knew at a glance who this man was. Craig Taylor, father of Justin, and the man that managed Justin’s career. On all accounts, the elder Mr. Taylor seemed to take on the role of the dictator with his family. He had wondered if the rumors had been exaggerated. As he watched them slowly moving away, Brian realized they had all been true. Watching as they walked back toward the hotel, his footsteps slowly following behind them, Brian knew this man would attempt to place stumbling blocks in his path in getting to know Justin better.

 

He smirked as he watched the slight sway to Justin Taylor’s hips. It wouldn’t matter. He had come here for a reason... and it wasn’t to be thwarted by the likes of Craig Taylor. Brian knew he was destined to be with Justin... and that was exactly what he would be.

 

TBC

 

 

 

_***** At last our boys meet. It seems they are equally smitten... then, there comes Craig. I know - boo, hiss! Haha. Whatever will he do to keep Brian away from Justin? We'll see.***** _


	6. Chapter 6

Craig’s eyes slanted to his son, his voice lowered as he asked, “Who was that man, Justin?”

  
   
   
“I don’t know, Father.” Justin resisted the urge to look back at the disturbing, yet intriguing man.

  
   
   
His brow arched in surprise. “You didn’t get a name?”

  
   
   
“There was hardly time...” Justin answered, not really wanting to discuss his brief meeting with the man with his controlling and judgmental father. His resolve failing, Justin glanced back, only to find what he knew he would find. The man was following them from a distance.

  
   
   
Craig hissed, “There’s no need to look, Justin. He’s following us. Go on ahead to the restaurant. I’ll join you soon.”

  
   
   
Justin reluctantly moved ahead, knowing what his father would do. What his father always did when someone paid him too much personal attention. Strangely, it always seemed to be in regards to his own sex. Sometimes Justin wondered if his father had a suspicion that was where his preference resided. It was something he had never spoke of... such was taboo in these times. To publicly admit that he was entranced by men would not only destroy his flourishing career... but make him an outcast as well. Despite how much he abhorred his father’s more controlling instincts, he had been the driving force to make him such a success. For that, Justin felt he owed him.

  
   
   
Brian watched as the man he knew to be not only Justin’s father, but his manager as well began to stride purposely towards him. He rolled his eyes, seeing that he couldn’t avoid an encounter with him. Brian realized such was inevitable... but he hadn’t wanted the delay of it right now. All he wanted was to see Justin. Talk to Justin. Be with Justin. And he would...

  
   
   
“Sir, might I have a moment?” Craig asked, his eyes cold, his tone even more condescending.

  
   
   
“Of course. You’re Justin’s manager and father... right?” Brian asked, knowing the familiarity in this time would raise the older man’s hackles.

  
   
   
Eyes narrowed sharply. “I’m sorry, but do I know you? Or more to the point... does Justin?” He looked at him shrewdly for a long moment. “No. I didn’t think so. Tell me this, are you a guest at the hotel?”

  
   
   
Brian stared at Craig Taylor blankly, knowing now more than ever – this man would pose a problem... but one that he was determined to overcome. Knowing he wasn’t checked in as of yet, realizing he had to do it at precisely the same time he’d done so the first time he stayed here, Brian shortly answered him, “Of course.”

  
   
   
Craig moved closer, doing his best to be intimidating... a flush staining his cheeks when he quickly observed this man wasn’t backing away. “My son is a very busy man. He doesn’t have time to make new acquaintances. Should you make yourself a nuisance to him, I will have you thrown out of the hotel!”

  
   
   
A mocking laugh followed, much the opposite of the reaction Craig’s warning generally received. As the man walked away in his anger, Brian called out, “Shouldn’t that decision be up to your son?”

 

Brian’s steps stilled as he watched Craig rejoining his gorgeous son, realizing he had pushed the elder Taylor man as much as he should right now. He would watch and make his move. This controlling and obnoxious man wouldn’t stand in his way. Brian couldn’t believe a man with the success and obvious intelligence as Justin could be controlled as he apparently was; then, he reminded himself of the time he was now in. Things were different in this time. Patience and proceeding with care weren’t attributes that resided within his arsenal. Brian realized some things needed to change now. As his eyes moved over Justin from behind, he knew without a doubt – he would be worth every moment of effort.

  
   
 

* * *

 

  
  
Justin pushed his meal around on his plate with disinterest, his appetite surprisingly vanquished. He was staring blankly ahead, unaware of his mother staring at him in concern, his younger sister chatting incessantly. Had he looked up, he would have noticed his father’s stern look of disapproval – both of them knowing exactly where Justin’s mind had gone. At intervals, Justin would look up to gaze around the room, whether he understood it or not, knowing he was looking for a glimpse of that man he had met so briefly. What was it about that man? They had only just met and yet it felt as if he knew him... as if he’d always known him. Was he losing his mind?

  
   
   
Jennifer looked at her son in concern. Dabbing the corner of her mouth daintily, she asked, “Justin? Is everything okay? It’s not like you not to eat.”

  
   
   
“He’s fine, Jennifer!” Craig hissed under his breath. “Remember, he’s an actor... they are notoriously fickle.”

  
   
   
Justin glared at his father, before he smiled reassuringly at his mother. “I’m fine, Mom. Just not very hungry tonight.”

  
   
   
Craig immediately moved to change the subject. “Justin, I want you to spend some time with your costume designer in the morning. I’m really not happy with your suit in the last act.”

  
   
   
“What’s wrong with it? I’ve used it for every performance...” Justin argued, uncertain of where this rebellion had suddenly come from towards his authoritative father; upon looking around the table, seeing that everyone was equally surprised at Justin’s sudden outspokenness.

  
   
   
“I don’t intend to argue this with you, Justin. I am not only your father, but your manager as well. I know what’s best.” Craig pushed his meal away, his hand reaching for the coffee at his right.

  
   
   
“Fine,” Justin mumbled in resignation. “I’ll meet with him in the morning.”

  
   
   
Craig eyed his son with annoyance, uncertain of where his son’s sudden rebellious streak had materialized from, yet having his own suspicions. Everything had been fine until _that_ man had arrived. He didn’t know who he was or where he was from... but he needed to keep them apart. Of that he was completely certain. Craig watched as one of the servers that had not been theirs for the evening stopped at Justin’s side, his eyes narrowing on the intruder in irritation. “Well, what is it?” he snapped.

  
   
   
“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, Mr. Taylor... but there’s a man outside on the terrace that wishes to speak with young Mr. Taylor most urgently...” the man rambled on nervously.

  
   
   
“You can tell that interloper that my son doesn’t receive visitors without an appointment... and I doubt that he’d be granted that privilege.” Craig’s eyes slanted to the doorway, knowing exactly who was on the other side waiting to interfere in his son’s life further.

  
   
   
Justin laid his napkin down before standing to his feet. “No. I’ll handle this. Just a conversation and I’m sure the man will be on his way.”

  
   
   
“I don’t approve of this, Justin! This man is trouble...” Craig protested vehemently.

  
   
   
Jennifer looked back and forth between them in concern. “Justin, I’m not sure you should meet with a stranger outside. Perhaps you should listen to your father.”

  
   
   
“Nonsense, Mother. I met this man a short while ago. He means me no harm.” Justin knew he had never meant anything more.

  
   
   
Craig’s eyes flared at Justin’s words. “You can’t know that, Justin.”

  
   
   
“I do know it... and I’m going to talk to him now. Go ahead and order dessert. I don’t want any. I’ll be back before you are finished.” Justin walked away from the table and towards the balcony doors, knowing his father as he did that they wouldn’t have long to speak. He slowly opened the door, stepping out onto the dimly lit terrace, his eyes lighting on the only man standing there. At closer inspection, Justin realized the man was even more breathtaking than he’d originally believed. He didn’t know how to handle this stranger. Justin only knew that he needed to see him... hoping he could keep his curiosity and attraction for him to a minimum.

  
   
   
“Thank you for seeing me. I was on the verge of bursting into the restaurant. I knew your father would frown on such behavior...” Brian said, his steps taking him to meet Justin halfway.

  
   
   
Justin placed his most proper and blank expression on his face, one his career had caused him to master years ago. “Your name, please...”

  
   
   
Brian shook his head, slightly confused by the abruptness of his words. “Brian Kinney.”

  
   
   
“Your place of residence?” Justin continued to demand.

  
   
   
“Chicago.”

  
   
   
Justin continued on, needing to know as much as he could, uncertain of what answers he might find... or how he would interpret them when he had them. “Your occupation?”

  
   
   
“I’m a playwright.” Brian watched the blond boy attentively, a frown creasing his brow as Justin backed away from his last answer.

  
   
   
“A playwright...” Justin echoed in a knowing tone.

  
   
   
Immediate realization befell him as he thought about his answer. “No, you’re wrong. I didn’t come here for that reason. Please hear me out... I know so much about you. It only leaves me with wanting to know much more – give me that chance. Please.”

  
   
   
“It’s absurd. I’ve never met you before in my life, yet you say you know everything about me. It isn’t possible, Sir.”

  
   
   
Brian stepped even closer, the words tumbling out before he could still them. “Then, why did you say – is it you?”

  
   
   
“I don’t have to answer that,” Justin whispered, quickly averting his gaze, knowing he needed to keep his eyes away from this almost painfully beautiful man.

  
   
   
He grasped at Justin’s arm as he moved to place some distance between them. “I know you don’t. I wish you would, though.”

  
   
   
Justin glanced inside the restaurant, quickly noticing his father hovering nearby... knowing they could be interrupted at any moment. “I need to get back inside... my family is waiting for me.”

  
   
   
Brian glared in the direction of Craig Taylor. “What’s his problem anyway?”

  
   
   
A smile appeared that didn’t quite reach Justin’s eyes. “He’s just looking out for me.”

  
   
   
Resisting an eye roll, along with the comment that he thought to be more to the point – Craig Taylor was merely looking out for himself, Brian asked, “When can I see you again?”

  
   
   
Justin pulled away, feeling himself being pulled deeper to this stranger that he now knew to be Brian Kinney. “I-I have to go.”

  
   
   
Brian reached out to stop him, only to find his hand meeting the air as Justin eluded his grasp. So lost in his need to connect with Justin, he didn’t notice the smirking dark-haired man standing at the edge of the terrace, looking on in glee at the unsuccessful meeting. If he had turned his gaze, Brian would have immediately realized he not only had an enemy... but another rival for Justin’s affections. A man who knew exactly how far Brian had travelled to be with his one true soul mate. A man who had been instrumental in working events to bring Brian back to this time, all with the intentions of destroying the love that had grown on this special island at this exact time. In doing that, he would have his chance to make Justin his... and _his_ alone. Justin would not waste his life yearning for this brief moment in time he’d shared with Brian. That relationship would be severed before love could grow. Little did the dark-haired man know that fate had decreed otherwise. Love had been reborn the very moment their eyes met again.  
   
   
TBC  
 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian groggily stood to his feet after what was the worse night’s sleep of his entire life. He couldn’t attribute his lack of sleep to insomnia, clubbing, or even dreams of the gorgeous Justin Taylor – even though, under ordinary circumstances they would all be plausible. His night had been anything but ordinary. Last night he had waited until all activity had ceased before he found a bench secluded enough to hide himself on, finding as much sleep as he could knowing that he could be discovered at any moment. What would he have said had he been found? It wasn’t as if he could say – ‘I can’t check in until precisely 10:16 am tomorrow morning, being that was the time I checked in when I was originally in both the hotel and this time.’ No. That would take him one step closer to being locked up and away from the blond beauty he had travelled so far to find.

  
  
  
Seeing that it was almost time, Brian stepped up to the front desk, ready to sign himself in as he had read in the dusty registration book at this precise time, date and year. He dragged a hand through his hair, in his former life knowing he would have thought this to be the height of insane... something that was so ludicrous he wouldn’t even contemplate writing a play about. Yet, he was here. This was real. More important than that – Justin was real. His heart raced just thinking about the blond. Brian knew it wasn’t going to be easy getting closer to the young man. As much as he felt Justin’s returned interest in him, he was still resistant. After what he had witnessed following his arrival, Brian believed Justin only needed to find separation from those who unfavorably influenced him. Brian was more than happy to supply that separation.

  
  
  
After a stressful few minutes, Brian found himself all signed in, panic immediately setting in when the desk clerk tried to assign him the wrong room. Almost instantly another clerk came up behind him stating the wrong room had been given to him. Brian released a deep sigh of relief. That was too close to suit him. The wrong room could throw this transference and reconnection with Justin totally off. He was about to leave the front desk and go to his room, when the clerk called him back.

  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney?” the clerk waited for him to return to the desk, his hand extending another set of keys. “These were left for you at the desk this morning. I was informed they are the keys for a recently purchased automobile.”

  
  
  
Brian smiled. He had almost forgotten about the new car. His planning in acquiring the ‘37 Ford Coupe seemed even more prudent now. The vehicle would be very extravagant in this time. Not only should it impress Justin... it also supplied him the means to assure that separation he needed regarding Justin and his ever present father. Brian decided things were definitely looking up now. He pocketed the keys, thanking him graciously for the assistance. “Thank you. I think I’ll just take this beauty out for a ride.”

  
  
  
The clerk smiled in envy, none of them having missed the arrival of that particular piece of machinery. “Enjoy your day, Sir.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Brian began to veer off in the direction of Justin’s suite of rooms, before thinking better of that idea. It was morning. Justin probably wouldn’t be in his room... along with the fact, it would lead to another run in with Craig Taylor. He really didn’t want to start the day with _that_ man. Brian already knew it was Justin’s routine to go for a walk alone by the water after each of his meals. If he hurried he just might find him there again. This time, Brian planned for the outcome to be entirely different. He just needed to get Justin to spend the day with him. Once they were alone, Brian knew the reputed Kinney charm would handle the rest. He had never wanted that charm to work to his advantage more than he did with Justin.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Justin sat on the bench, thankful for his morning ritual of solitude... never more so than today. As he looked out at the beauteous lake, Justin could see nothing. His mind was in another place... a place where he knew he shouldn’t be revisiting – undoubtedly in one his father would find great disapproval. This was his private time... and he didn’t care in this instant. He would drown in the memory of the stranger’s hazel eyes... a man that Justin couldn’t quite view as a stranger; although he had no idea why he felt this way. He couldn’t deny wanting to see the man again... even hoping to see him again. The fact that the man named Brian brought desires back to life that he had long been repressing, filled him with both excitement and dismay. Justin knew he had to fight those cravings. Doing anything else would both jeopardize his career, but destroy his family. No matter what – he couldn’t let his father down.

  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Justin looked up in surprise when he sensed he was no longer alone. It was him. Brian Kinney. Somehow he’d known he would find him. Despite how unsettling the man was to him, Justin could admit to himself he was glad to see him. Justin blushed slightly, before greeting him, “Good morning, Mr. Kinney.”

  
  
  
Brian stood immobile, unable to do anything more than visually drink him in. _So heart-achingly beautiful_ , Brian thought. He simply _had_ to have him. More than that, he had to keep him. Brian didn’t care if it resulted in being in this time or the future – they had to be together. He cleared his throat, his voice coming out raspy when he asked, “May I sit with you?”

  
  
  
“Of course.” Justin looked around uncertainly, more than aware how isolated the two of them were here. “I should go inside soon.”

  
  
  
Taking a seat on the bench far closer to Justin than necessity and propriety dictated, Brian implored, “Please don’t do that. In fact, I was hoping you’d have the afternoon free.”

  
  
  
“Free?” Justin asked, looking at the mesmerizing man curiously.

  
  
  
Nodding, Brian began to explain. “I purchased a new car before my arrival. It was delivered this morning. I was hoping we could go for a drive... explore the island and whatever else we find to interest us.” Brian tried to keep the desire from his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Justin in the opposite direction. He was already so skittish as it was... sending him running away from him was the worse possible turn of events. “Unless, of course, you have rehearsals today.”

  
  
  
“No, actually I don’t.” Justin bit his tongue realizing that had been his easy out. “I had a early meeting with my costume designer... but that was my only commitment for the day.”

  
  
  
“Then you can spend the day with me...” Brian prompted, standing to his feet as he waited for Justin to do the same.

  
  
  
Justin looked away from the fierce, penetrating eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. “I – I shouldn’t. We really don’t know each other, Sir. And... I know my father wouldn’t approve.”

  
  
  
“First of all, my name is Brian. I would be pleased if you used it. Second, I really want to know you, Justin Taylor... and I think if you’re honest – you’d admit to feeling the same. Regarding your father, I think you to be more than old enough to make your own choices. Am I wrong?”

  
  
  
“No, you’re not wrong... you just don’t understand my father. I can’t forget his commitment to my career. He’s lived his life around making me successful. I owe him a great deal.”

  
  
  
Brian bit his tongue, in a studied effort to force himself from issuing a quick retort. He had no doubt that Craig Taylor used Justin’s devotion to control him... to make him feel beholden to him. Although he hadn’t watched a performance yet, Brian had the feeling Justin had immense talent. Justin would be successful with or without the guidance of his controlling father. “I’m sure you do... but what harm can a day cause?” Brian looked at him with a mixture of yearning and deep intensity. “Please Justin. Spend the day with me. I promise to return you the moment you ask.”

  
  
  
“Alright. I’ll go with you.” Justin allowed himself to be led away from his spot at the lake and off in the direction of the hotel... his eyes widening in a mixture of admiration and surprise at the only vehicle that he thought could belong to this man. His jaw dropped down, as he pointed to the sparkling red car. “I-is that your car, Brian?”

  
  
  
A low chuckle resounded. “That’s my car, Justin. This is certainly a sad day.”

  
  
  
“Sad? How do you mean?” Justin asked.

  
  
  
“A man is more enamored of my car than of me...” Brian returned tongue-in-cheek, watching Justin closely to determine if the blond beauty had noticed his choice of words. He wasn't certain how things were in this time... but he couldn't imagine that a gay man was so out and proud.

  
  
  
Justin flushed, before he stammered nervously, “Well... obviously you are very successful.”

  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, moving to open the door for Justin, elated in the knowledge that Justin had understood what he had been saying... and wasn’t running away from it. Justin was as physically aware of him as he was of him. He would use this time today to strengthen that. “I get by. Shall we go, Justin?”

  
  
  
Justin looked back towards the hotel, biting at his lip in confusion. “I-I should probably tell someone I’m going. My family will worry.”

  
  
  
_Oh no you don’t_ , Brian thought. _I didn’t get this far to let your father take you away again_. “That’s not necessary, Justin. The hotel staff knows I own this car... they will see us leave. Trust me and come with me, Justin. Please.”

  
  
  
Justin looked into Brian’s smoldering eyes. For once he was going to do what he wanted to do... and what he wanted most was to go with Brian. “I might not know you very well... but I want to. I’ll go with you.”

  
  
  
  
<  
  


* * *

  
  
“I warned you, Taylor! Now look what you’ve caused!” Ethan Gold began to hyperventilate in his rage. “They have connected in the same way – again!" Ethan began to grind his teeth in fury. He had listened to Justin ramble on for years about this meeting... about this man, wasting his life away, and never giving him a chance to love him. Finally, he had found the means to transport himself back in time - to a time where he had never existed, all for Justin's father to fuck everything up.

  
  
  
“What would you have me do, Gold? Hunt them down and drag them back like animals?” Craig shook with a rage that equaled the man that had proclaimed his abilities to stop this tragedy. Apparently this man knew nothing and had just told him what he wanted to hear solely to have an inside track to his son. “Justin is a legal adult. There is nothing I can do.”

  
  
  
“I told you that Kinney needed dealt with before yesterday’s date. You had one simple task - keep them apart until I could put my plan in motion!” Ethan’s eyes were wild with jealous rage as he watched the extravagant car pulling away from the hotel.

  
  
  
Craig paced back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “It doesn’t matter. I can deal with Brian Kinney. Justin will get hurt... but he’ll get over it.”

  
  
  
“You moron!” Ethan exploded. “You can’t remember because you haven’t seen it yet... but I explained all of this. If Justin falls in love with Brian Kinney – which due to my calculations of when Justin’s career and love of life fell apart, it stems back to this weekend; he  _WILL_ self-destruct when he loses that man.”

  
  
  
“This is all your fault! I didn’t know it was him until you arrived last night and told me his name. There is nothing we can do now.” Craig’s head hung low in resignation, his dismay on multiple levels. Not only did he live in the fear of Justin throwing everything they’d worked for his entire lifetime over this man – but now, he had to accept the unthinkable... the unacceptable in this time; his beloved son, the star, was indeed a lover of men. Did it really matter if his world fell apart? Perhaps his son would be better off non-existent in his life.

  
  
  
Ethan glared hatefully at the father of the man that his been his sole obsession from the first photo he’d ever saw of him. “You are so wrong, Taylor. There is something I can do. I will end this when they return. Not only will I end it... I will be here to pick up the pieces of Justin’s shattered heart as I wasn’t when it happened the first time.”

  
  
  
Craig shrugged in his indifference. “Do what you like. It doesn’t matter any longer. My son is queer. He’s all but dead to me now.”

  
  
  
“You are such an ignorant fool. Such a life is more than acceptable in my time. I’ll take care of this. Kinney won’t be able to ever come back here again...”

  
  
  
Contemptuously Craig muttered, “It will never be acceptable to me!” He watched as Ethan began to walk away, calling out to him mockingly, “Better hope you handle it before Kinney figures out your secret.”

  
  
  
“Secret?” Ethan queried, his back tensing... instinctively knowing what Craig Taylor had to say.

  
  
  
“Indeed. You didn’t exist in this time, remember? Now it has become apparent that Kinney did. He seems to be a smart man, not to mention successful. Should he put that together, it shouldn’t be too hard for him to dispatch you.” Craig looked at him coldly, finding him as repugnant as he presently found his own son and Brian Kinney. “Something to keep in mind, isn’t it?”

  
  
  
Ethan kept on walking, knowing he needed to lay low for awhile and plan his next move. He didn’t like Craig’s attitude... nor his reminders. He hadn’t forgotten that he was an outsider here. That could threaten him. Kinney couldn't discover that he had visited this time at another day and time. That it had been his doing that pulled Brian decades into the future, severing him from his young lover. 

  
  
  
Brian Kinney couldn’t live long enough to put everything together. Yes. That was it. A maniacal smile curved his lips. Brian Kinney would die... and Justin wouldn’t lose him to time taking him this time. Justin wouldn’t live his life in limbo waiting for his lover to return. Justin would watch Brian die. Then, he would pick up the pieces. Justin would be his... just as he always should have been.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Justin laughed as the wind blew his hair around in wild abandon, his eyes taking in the countryside that quickly began to pass them by. He couldn’t believe he had left the safety of the hotel and his family with this man that appeared on the surface to be a stranger to him... but in his soul – he was anything but that. He shook his head, thinking – not for the first time – that he was losing his mind. He glanced surreptitiously at the man driving the elite automobile, grimacing when he watched the lips quirk up in amusement... yet with his eyes firmly affixed to the road. Inwardly, Justin groaned. Brian... Mr. Kinney, he amended to himself, was well aware of the glances Justin kept stealing as they made their way to wherever it was that this intriguing man was taking them. Right now, he didn’t care where it would be. As the wind smacked him in the face, his hair blowing about wildly... Justin had never felt more free. Sadly, he realized it to be a feeling that would be all too short-lived.

  
  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Brian questioned, forcing his gaze to stay pinned to the road... knowing to do anything else would make touching this beautiful young man that had entranced him so impossible to resist.

  
  
  
A blush warming his cheeks, Justin turned in his seat to give Brian a bright, beaming smile. The same smile that the press had dubbed – The Sunshine Effect. For the first time since they’d left the hotel over twenty minutes ago, Brian had finally turned to meet his gaze. Justin was glad he had in this moment. He wanted to share how happy this outing was making him, whether it had been the right thing to do or not. Justin was giddy with excitement. “I’ve never been so happy, Mr. Kinney. Nor have I ever felt so alive! Thank you for that.”

  
  
  
“First of all, my name is Brian. Please don’t stand on those ridiculous formalities.” Brian knew his tone had suddenly developed a husky pitch, that beautiful smile almost instantly taking his breath away. Fuck. Never had he envisioned this boy being so perfect and beautiful in the flesh as he had in that portrait that had on all accounts changed his life. Justin’s eyes were so blue and deep he felt as if they could reach into his soul; in fact, he wasn’t completely certain they hadn’t already done that. “It would really please me a lot if you’d call me Brian. I hope I can call you Justin too.”

  
  
  
Justin couldn’t look away from the eyes that pierced him so intently. It was as if the mysterious stranger’s world revolved around receiving the answer he most craved. Swallowing with extreme difficultly, Justin whispered, “Okay. I’ll call you Brian... and of course, you should call me Justin.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Justin. Thank you.” Brian winked at Justin as he returned his full attention to the road, feeling as if he had secured a major victory in locking a very proper Justin Taylor down to that acquiescence. He drove onward for several more miles when an instinct that he couldn’t name urged him to turn down a side road that he had previously had no intention of travelling. He was transfixed by the ambiance of the area. It was as if an invisible magnet was pulling him towards it... but he wondered, towards what? His sole purpose on this outing had been to spend some uninterrupted time with Justin... but now he felt equally pulled to this place. As his eyes fell onto the large house at the end of the short road, a smile of recognition curved his lips.

  
  
  
Looking around curiously, Justin arched a brow when Brian pulled into the driveway at the end of the road. Was this Brian’s home, he wondered? No, it couldn’t be, he thought. Why would he be staying at The Grand Hotel if he lived so close by. Justin began calling out Brian’s name, a degree of concern growing inside of him when he didn’t respond. He reached out to grasp his arm, hoping contact would break the haze that surrounded him. “B-Brian? Are you okay?”

  
  
  
Brian shook his head, his eyes first drinking in the elegant home... then the blond vision that he believed belonged inside of it. “I’m more than fine, Justin. Let’s go inside.”

  
  
  
“Inside? Is this your house?” Justin asked, looking at Brian in confusion, remembering Brian’s initial reaction to this house thinking it couldn’t possibly belong to him.

  
  
  
“No... at least I don’t think it is,” Brian answered, his eyes transfixed as he looked at the house, not ignorant to the fact of how insane that statement had to have sounded.

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened. “You don’t _think_ it is... Okay, maybe we should just head on back to the hotel now. Although it’s been a lovely ride, I’m sure my family must be worried.”

  
  
  
Brian laid a hand on Justin’s leg, unconsciously moving it up and down; in this moment only wanting to soothe his nervous blond. He smiled to himself with the thought – _his_ blond. Yes, that was exactly what Justin felt like to him. He vowed to himself Justin would see it too... and he would do so today! “Humor me here, Justin. I’m not crazy. Something is calling me to this place. I’d really like it if we could discover the reason – together.”

  
  
  
“Okay Brian. But... if we get arrested for trespassing, you’ll have more than the authorities to contend with when my father tracks us down...” Justin grumbled, reluctantly sliding from the car, yet curious despite his protests.

  
  
  
Placing his hand reassuringly on Justin’s back, Brian propelled him forward, a scowl piercing his brow. “Never mind about that. I can more than handle your father... or anything he thinks to throw at me.”

  
  
  
As they proceeded up the steps, Justin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Brian in what was nothing short of assessment. “You know what, Brian Kinney? I think I believe you. In fact, I doubt there isn’t anyone you can’t handle.”

  
  
  
Brian knocked sharply on the door, although his instincts told him there wouldn’t be an answer. This house was empty... yet he didn’t think it had been for long, at least not during this time. Pulling his lips under, Brian cockily agreed, “Count on that, Sunshine.”

  
  
  
Justin felt a tingle running up and down his spine. He didn’t know the exact cause. His logical and proper mind told him it was in regards to what they were doing – here and now, most especially as he watched Brian turning the doorknob; with one slow twist the door opening to him. Another thought that he couldn’t shake off was how his stomach lurched when he’d heard ‘Sunshine’ falling from Brian’s mouth. As much as he’d heard it during his short career from others... how it made him feel when Brian spoke the endearment, was anything but normal. He looked inside, then behind him, before returning his wary gaze to the man that was expectantly waiting on him. “Uhhh, Brian. I don’t think we should go inside. Someone must live here.”

  
  
  
“I don’t think so, Justin. In fact... I’m sure of it.” Brian motioned his hand to the sign displayed on the front of the lot, his best – I told you so – look in place. “Let’s take a look around. There’s something about this house. It may sound strange... but I think we were meant to find this place.”

  
  
  
A dubious brow immediately raised. “I know we have just met... but I hadn’t pegged you as such a romantic.”

  
  
  
Brian visibly shuddered. “Romantic? Me? I assure you I am definitely not.” He watched as an almost knowing smirk crossed Justin’s lips. It was as if the boy was calling him out for being false. Brian thought about that for a moment, suddenly wondering if Justin wasn’t onto something. He had never been romantic in the past... or future – fuck, he wasn’t even sure what to call the time he had been living in anymore. As he spent more time with Justin, that time seemed both irrelevant... and unreal. This was where he belonged... and with this man. If that meant he had miraculously become a romantic – well, so be it. Tugging on Justin’s sleeve, he pulled him inside, laughing as Justin’s eyes grew wild in fright. “Don’t worry you pretty little blond head... I will protect you if anyone comes upon us.”

  
  
  
Justin decided to tactfully let the ‘pretty little blond’ comment pass. He wasn’t blind, nor was he a fool. Such relationships were not accepted, most especially in his world... but the existence of them were – at least in his mind. How long he had fought such desires. His upbringing had led him to think he was abnormal in his thoughts. Yet now, when he looked at Brian, a man who was more of a man than any he’d ever met, he began to wonder about such a outlook. Justin knew one thing for certain. He needed to keep his wits about him with this man. Failing to do that could lead him into choices that had been long forbidden to him. As Justin found his gaze pulled into the yearning in Brian’s eyes, his doubts increased even more.

  
  
  
Brian closed the door behind them, his body almost touching Justin’s. He moaned as Justin’s clean, fresh scent penetrated his nostrils... his control beginning to falter. They were alone in this house... this beautiful house that Brian instinctively felt had something to do with Justin’s future... if not their future together. It had to be why he was so drawn to it. They were destined to share this home. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind. Before he stepped inside he had only felt compelled to see more... but now that they were enclosed within it, something had changed. It felt as if it belonged to him... and in effect – to them.

  
  
  
Nervously, Justin’s tongue slid out to moisten his lips, the look in Brian’s eyes mesmerizing him; while at the same time filling him with fear. Hesitantly, he stammered, “We should probably take our tour and get out of here soon.”

  
  
  
“We will,” Brian whispered softly. He moved closer, his hand reaching up to stroke along Justin’s alabaster skin, his palm cradling his cheek as he looked deeply into the most beautiful blue eyes he knew he would see in any lifetime. “So beautiful.” Brian’s voice was husky, and full of his need to know more of him. He realized he was probably moving too fast, but at the same time, he felt such a sense of urgency. He already knew Craig Taylor conspired to keep them apart... but he’d be a fool to think it ended there. Someone had destroyed them before. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen again. “Justin...” Brian whispered achingly.

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes closed for a moment, his body taken away by feelings he never thought to have... his complete awareness centered on this man that gently began to press their bodies together. “Oh my God,” he moaned. “It’s really happening...”

  
  
  
Brian’s thumb moved to rub gently over Justin’s lips. “I hope it is. You have no idea how much.”

  
  
  
“I’ve imagined in my dreams how it would feel to be in a man’s arms that wanted me... one that I wanted too.” Justin blushed, unable to believe the words that he now spoke. “It’s not accepted... and it would be career suicide... "

  
  
  
“Don’t analyze it now, Sunshine.” Brian walked Justin backwards, until he was pressing him against the door. “May I kiss you, Justin? Just one kiss. If you hate it, I will stop... and I’ll never attempt it again.” His eyes hungrily caressed Justin’s lips, before returning to his eyes that had suddenly become smoky with the same need that burned within him. “I have a feeling you won’t hate it. In fact, I think you desire it too. Am I right, Justin?”

  
  
  
“I – I yes, Brian. Kiss me. I – I want to know...” Justin whispered, knowing no matter how wrong this may be... it was something he wanted more than anything.

  
  
  
Brian moaned as his lips gently brushed against Justin’s. Such a brief, innocent taste... and he wanted so much more. Yet more than that, he wanted Justin to want him just as fiercely. “I want to be everything to you, Justin... and I can be if you’ll let me.”

  
  
  
Justin gasped. Brian’s words making his heart thunder in his chest, he achingly entreated, “Kiss me, Brian. Really kiss me.”

  
  
  
Brian needed no further urging. In the next instant, Brian’s arms swept around Justin’s waist, firmly yet gently pulling him tighter against his body... his mouth moving to capture the perfect lips that he felt to have been fashioned expressly for him. Their lips met and clung softly at first, before Brian decided Justin was ready for more. Gently, he slid his tongue forward, licking a deliberate path across Justin’s lips; knowing it would be instinctive for Justin to part his lips, giving him the taste he craved like none other before him. “That’s it, Justin. Let me in---“

  
  
  
Justin was just about to capitulate, when harsh reality forced them both to break apart. They each turned to face the newcomer that stared at them with condescending and disapproving eyes.

  
  
  
“I’m sorry if I startled you. I am the real estate agent, and I was driving past when I noticed the car in the driveway.” He looked at the two men, his eyes lingering longest on Justin. “I can show you the house now... if you’d like.”

  
  
  
“Oh no, we were just leaving... weren’t we, Brian?” Justin urged, thinking it best to be out of this situation in the quickest manner possible.

  
  
  
“What’s the rush, Justin? Surely we can let the man earn his salary.” Brian looked at him pointedly, the covert looks he kept giving Justin instantly suspicious to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

  
  
  
A cold look followed, as icy daggers were directed at Brian... and him alone. “I didn’t offer it yet.” He moved forward, his eyes dismissing Brian as he ran them over Justin, the action far from unnoticed by the brunet’s ever watchful gaze. He extended his hand to Justin. “My name is Ethan Gold... and I would love to show you around.” He forced himself to include Brian in his invitation. “Both of you.”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brian’s eyes narrowed on the newcomer, his suspicion strangely elevated. He wasn’t leaving anything to chance. His journey to the past... and more importantly to Justin held no margin for error. He didn’t trust this man. For certain, he didn’t like how this Ian, Evan, Edwin... or whatever he had called himself looked at Justin. _His_ Justin. Was he just an overly devout fan? Or could he simply think Justin successful enough to make him an easy mark for purchasing this home? Brian carefully took in the man’s every expression, his own displeasure increasing each moment. “Listen Irwin, we don’t have much time... so a quick tour would be fine.”

  
  
  
“Of course,” Ethan replied stiffly. “And... the name is Ethan.”

  
  
  
“Uhhh. If you really want to look at the house, Brian... I’m not in any rush,” Justin offered, unaware of the tension between the two men, only remembering how entranced Brian had seemed with the house. In all honesty he had felt the same. There was something special about this house... a strange feeling of warmth settling deep inside of him the moment he’d stepped inside. Then, his emotions had become all befuddled when Brian kissed him. Justin still felt subconscious about that moment, and wondered how much the real estate agent had witnessed, yet he didn’t regret a single moment of it. In fact, he hated that their moment had been intruded upon. Despite knowing it to be wrong, it was his deepest hope that such a kiss happened again.

  
  
  
Ethan’s face was filled with satisfaction. This was going exactly as he'd hoped.

  
  
  
As Brian looked at him, he found the man's gaze almost cunning. His distrust of this man continued to surmount. “I think we should continue on our way. This wasn’t a scheduled stop, and might work out better another time.”

  
  
  
Ethan knew he needed to stop them from leaving together, realizing any alone time these two shared would only strengthen their connection. That wasn’t in his best interest. Brian Kinney’s fate was all decided in his mind... but it would be more ideal for it to happen before Justin formed a lasting attachment to the man. Already it seemed to be happening. “Sir, please wait. It won’t take long. And... I’m sure you will be pleased with the house.”

  
  
  
“I’m sure I would be too, however now is not the time.” Brian’s eyes assessed the squirming man, continuing to be disturbed by what he was seeing. “I think we’ll be going... unless you have any objections, Justin?”

  
  
  
“Whatever you want, Brian.” Justin cast a sideway glance at Brian, unable to miss the spark in Brian’s eyes at his poor choice of words. Innocent in these matters or not, Justin knew of Brian’s desire for him. He wasn’t certain how he knew, but he felt that Brian was restraining himself unnaturally with him. As he thought about Brian’s obvious appeal and staggering good looks, Justin decided that Brian probably wasn’t one accustomed to waiting for what he wanted. That he exercised such patience with him was not only remarkable it was significant. The more he learned about Brian Kinney led to him only wanting to know more. He really hoped he had the opportunity to do that.

  
  
  
Ethan began to gnash his teeth together, his eyes spitting rage at the brunet that threatened to ensnare his beautiful dream once more. “Please... don’t go. It will only take a minute.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes sharpened on the pushy man. As much as he had dealt with over zealous salesmen in the past... this was different. There was desperation here... and Brian didn’t think it was derived from the need for a sale. “How about you give me your card, Evan. I’ll call your office for an appointment later in the week.”

  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t have my cards with me. I was passing by when I noticed your car. It hadn’t been my intention to conduct business today,” Ethan replied stiffly, hating this man more with each passing moment. He had to be sharp to best him this time. That was more than clear. “And once again, Sir... the name is Ethan. Ethan Gold.”

  
  
  
Brian totally ignored the name correction, not interested in the slightest. All that interested him was Justin, and resuming the most perfect kiss in which he’d ever been a participant. Fuck. What that mouth had done to him during such a short kiss. What would a more intimate kiss evoke in him? Whatever it was... he couldn’t wait to find out. “What a surprise, Alan.” Brian’s voice was filled with derision, his desire fully centered on being alone with Justin, and away from this odious man.

  
  
  
Justin snickered as Brian deliberately dropped the wrong name once again. He knew he shouldn’t be amused by his companion’s obvious rudeness... but everything about this man seemed to be charming to him. That was something that should worry him... but he found right now he didn’t care about reality, or right and wrong as he had been led to believe in. At this moment, he just wanted to spend some time with this mysterious man... alone. Nothing else beyond this day really mattered. He looked up at Brian with a soft, and tender expression. Laying his hand on his sleeve, he urged him away. “Let’s go, Brian. We’ve wasted too much of our time here. Let’s go enjoy the rest of the day.”

  
  
  
Smiling down at the beautiful blond boy that so entranced him, Brian nodded his head in agreement. “Yes. Now isn’t the time to explore real estate. I have other things I’d much prefer to explore with you, Mr. Taylor.”

  
  
  
Blushing, Justin lowered his gaze when Brian’s eyes fastened hungrily on his lips. “Well... what are we waiting for then?”

  
  
  
Ethan nearly stomped his foot in fury as he watched them slipping away, knowing there to be nothing he could do to stop them. He had one last inspired thought, yet doubted anything would stop them now. “I’m sorry, Sir... but did you say Taylor... as in Justin Taylor the actor?”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, his back tensing as they were almost at the door. This insipid man knew exactly who Justin was. Brian hadn’t doubted it from the start... and it was more apparent to him now. He turned to pierce him with a cold, hard gaze. “The one and the same.”

  
  
  
“Oh. That’s wonderful then. I wonder if you could give me a ride back to the hotel. I am new to the area. Recently I joined a new real estate agency but I haven’t purchased a home yet. I’m staying at The Grand Hotel.”

  
  
  
“How convenient,” Brian muttered dryly.

  
  
  
Justin looked at the man suspiciously this time. “Wait a minute. Didn’t you tell us you were driving past when you noticed Brian’s car?”

  
  
  
Brian chuckled. Brains and beauty. No wonder he admired this adorable blond so much. Absolutely the perfect package... one that complimented him in every way. “Yes, do explain that, Ian.”

  
  
  
“I caught a ride into town from one of the other guests. He said he’d swing back around... but I figured if you were heading back to the hotel, maybe I could ride with you.” Ethan knew from the mocking expression on Kinney’s face, this wasn’t going to work. He had to force himself not to flinch from the suspicion in Justin’s eyes. That was something that affected his plans far more adversely than Kinney’s presence ever could. He needed to think out his next move more carefully than this impulsive one. Brian Kinney was no fool. He would be watching him. The arrogant Mr. Kinney would find himself being watched and preyed upon just as intensely.

  
  
  
“Well then, it appears as if your arrangements are made. As it is, we are heading in a different direction, so I’d advise you to wait for your ride.” Brian gave him a dismissive glance. “If you’re staying at the hotel, I’m sure we’ll see you around.”

  
  
  
Ethan’s face became blood-red as he watched their departure, hating the feeling of impotence that prevented him from stopping them. His voice was low and deadly when he whispered to no one but himself, “Count on it, Mr. Kinney.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Okay, Mr. Kinney may I please remove the blindfold?” Justin asked in a voice that was more of a reprimand.

  
  
  
Brian smirked as he considered the beautiful blond that he could admit to himself that he quite adored. “Hmmm. I don’t know. It’s kind of nice to have such a ‘superstar’ at a disadvantage.”

  
  
  
Justin sighed. “Superstar? Well, in any event, I know we crossed the lake in a canoe.” A frown pierced his brow. “I don’t recall agreeing to this extensive of an outing. However, I’ll let you go on that if you remove the blindfold now.”

  
  
  
“I suppose,” Brian conceded. He knew how to take control of this encounter once more. Justin was so easily embarrassed. It wasn’t that he always set out to shock him, but it charmed him nonetheless. His hands moved to untie the black scarf that was tied around his eyes, his own eyes smoldering as hazel met blue once more. “It’s not a hardship to remove something that was only hiding those beautiful blue eyes from me.”

  
  
  
Gasping, Justin felt the color rising into his cheeks. “Brian! I can’t believe the outrageous things that come from your mouth. I don’t know how you survive in society...” Justin muttered, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the bright sunlight beating down on them on what appeared to be an abandoned beach. He looked around, more as a diversion from looking at the incredible man that stood so close to him, asking in confusion, “Where are we?”

  
  
  
“On the other side of the island. It’s accessible from the hotel... but I took a bit of a detour.” Brian’s eyes devoured every contour of Justin’s face, for once absorbed more by a man’s face than a cock or ass that could give him pleasure. It amazed him how much he just loved to look at him. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of that. “Listen to the waves. When I heard of this spot I just had to bring you here. Turn around and see the waves coming up on the rocks.”

  
  
  
Justin turned to face the sound he had been hearing crashing in the distance. “Wow. It’s beautiful here, Brian. Simply beautiful.”

  
  
  


Brian knew he was being overly forward in this time, but he couldn’t resist... and he didn’t think Justin would mind in the slightest. He moved to stand directly behind him, reaching out to entwine his arms around Justin’s waist, his head resting lightly on Justin’s shoulder... turning to breathe him in deeply; the scent far more appealing than the one of the lake. “Yes... beautiful.” Brian began to nuzzle Justin’s neck, both of them knowing he wasn’t speaking of the view... but more of the man in his arms.

  
  
  
His legs beginning to tremble, his heart telling him despite what he’d always been led to believe, nothing had ever felt this good and right. Almost as if it had been by sheer will alone, Justin’s hands came up from his sides to close over the ones wrapped around him. A harsh sigh escaped his lips. “W-what’s happening, Brian? I know this can’t be right... but yet---"

  
  
  
“Justin, look at me.” Brian’s hands slowly slid from Justin’s waist as he waited for his blond to look at him. When Justin slowly turned to face him, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle... in essence taking his breath away. He pointed off into another direction. “What do you see over there?”

  
  
  
He followed the direction of Brian’s gaze. “Is that the hotel?”

  
  
  


  
  
  
“It is. I tell you that for one simple reason.” Brian framed Justin’s face in the palm of his hands, his eyes drowning in the beauty of the blue ones that he knew would somehow haunt him forever. “Those that try to run your life are far away from you right now. You are here with me now... alone and safe. As much as I want to be with you, even more I want it to be right for you. Say the word and I’ll take you back to those that wish to control you. Stay here with me for the day and I will show you not only what you’ve been missing... but allow you to be yourself.” Brian’s eyes lowered to Justin’s lips, his own tongue sneaking out to moisten his own lips, his desire to kiss a man never more strong than it was right now. “What’s it going to be, Justin Taylor? Return to a shallow and unhappy life or do you want to stay and see where it takes us?”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his gaze flickering away from Brian only briefly to look at the hotel. His decision shouldn’t be so easy to make... but it was. “I want to know you, Brian Kinney. I have never felt so alive in my life since the brief time I’ve known you. I want to know more... so much more.”

  
  
  
“Good.” Brian let out a deep sigh of relief. He had believed that would be Justin’s choice... but until he’d heard the words he had been far less than his normal confident self. “Now, this is what I want to do. First I want to kiss the breath out of you. Then... we can walk along the beach, have some lunch... and then I am hoping you will let me show you just how much I want you... and in doing so, show you how special and perfect it can be.”

  
  
  
“I’d like that, Brian.” Justin squeezed Brian’s hands before he released them, his heart thudding in his chest as he thought of being in this man’s arms again... realizing nothing would make him happier, here and now.

  
  
  
Brian affixed a narrow-eyed gaze on him, his brow quirking as he asked huskily, “Are you agreeing to all of my suggestions?”

  
  
  
Justin tilted his head to the side, pretending as if he were giving the matter serious thought. “Hmmm. I think so. I definitely am getting hungry... and I wouldn’t mind another kiss. You do kiss well. As to showing me how much you want me, well I think I’m ready for some new experiences. We’ll see how it goes, though.”

  
  
  
A low chuckle escaped Brian’s throat. “Such a teasing, and all too irresistible brat.” He looked at Justin seriously, his eyes filled with admiration for the adorable blond. “We’ll take it slow, Justin. Nothing will happen here today that you don’t want. For now, though, a kiss will suffice.”

  
  
  
“Well then, are you going to talk about it all day... or are you going to be quiet and kiss me?” Justin asked in a sultry whisper, smiling as Brian’s eyes darkened, and his lips came even closer.

  
  
  
“I’m going to kiss you alright.” Brian growled deeply. His arms closed around Justin’s waist, his mouth lowering to find Justin’s, hands gently pulling his body to mesh with his own. A groan escaped his lips at the initial contact. Nothing had ever felt or tasted like Justin Taylor. Brian knew nothing ever would. His lips tenderly caressed the ones beneath him, before he moved to deepen the kiss. To his satisfaction, Justin immediately acquiesced. Their mouths moved together in complete harmony, each of them lost in the desire that could only be quenched by the other. Brian pulled back only long enough to whisper, “This is only the beginning, Justin. Only the beginning...”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan boldly approached the father of his obsession, his eyes wide in murderous anger. Uncaring that Craig was seated to lunch with his wife, Ethan hissed, “I need to speak with you, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer looked up, her mouth agape, as she sputtered---“Young man, I don’t know who you are... but I have only just sat down to lunch with my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig looked around uncomfortably, not wanting it known he had business with this man. “Can’t this wait, Gold?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. It can’t. I only ask for a few moments of your time.” Ethan affixed a challenging stare on the older man. “Unless you’d prefer me to join you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Throwing his napkin down on the table, Craig stood jerkily to his feet. “This had better be quick,” he hissed. He smiled apologetically towards his wife, before saying, “Continue lunch without me, Jennifer. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer raised a dubious brow as she watched the two men stepping hurriedly away. Now that was odd. She had never seen this strange young man in her life... and he was dressed so oddly. As she continued on with her lunch, she couldn’t help wondering, exactly what sort of business could her husband have with this man. A chill coursed over her when she immediately determined she didn’t like this man – at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig followed Ethan out to the empty gazebo, his hands clenching in fists at his side. His eyes contorting in barely concealed rage, Craig hissed, “What is the meaning of interrupting me when I am with my wife? Now she will have questions! Our business was finished!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Finished?” Ethan sneered. “Nothing is finished until Kinney is gone from Justin’s life! And... the status of your marriage isn't at the top of my list of priorities.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You told me you could handle Kinney!” Craig exploded. “Besides, I’ve washed my hands of Justin now. I have done everything to advance his career, and he wants to throw it all away for this sick perversion he possesses. As far as I am concerned, if he is with that man – my son is dead to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s my point, Taylor. We can stop Justin from being ‘with’ that man.” Ethan didn’t elaborate on how enraged he was regarding Craig’s views towards the queer population... but one battle at a time. Right now, he would take and use any help in ridding Brian Kinney from both Justin’s life and his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig affixed a narrow-eyed gaze on this madman that could actually help him. If Kinney’s disappearance could place Justin back into a life of self-denial, wouldn’t that be okay? Justin had always had these strange proclivities. He had always known it... felt it. Perhaps in time, most especially in the face of a broken heart, Justin would change his views on such a life. It was definitely worth a try. Justin had only begun to achieve what was within his grasp. He would like nothing more than to be along for the ride as long as it lasted. In the event that Justin publicly proclaimed his sick tastes, then... that would be the end of the line. Son or not, Craig would not align himself with the likes of a queer. No amount of fame or fortune would make that right in his eyes. “Tell me what you have in mind...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan cackled coldly. “That’s more like it. Tomorrow night is Justin’s final performance at the hotel, and that is when Kinney will be removed forever. This is what I need you to do...”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched Justin with barely concealed amusement as the beautiful blond devoured his lunch. Everything this boy did enchanted him. He shook his head in bewilderment as he watched him finishing off not one, but two iced cupcakes that he had added at the last moment. “I don’t know where you put it all. I really don’t.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gave a cheeky grin, as he continued to finish the last cake, finally able to say, “It’s true. I have a very healthy appetite.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened for a moment. “Yes, I can clearly see that. I hope it extends to other more mutually satisfying hungers...”  
  
  
  
  
  
He began to reach for a napkin to wipe off his icing covered fingers, a provocative smile curving his lips. “Such as?” he teased, uncertain of where his sudden bravado had appeared from, only knowing he was enjoying it immensely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled. “Such a teasing boy.” He grabbed his hand, forestalling it from connecting with the napkin. “Allow me,” he whispered hungrily. “I didn’t eat anything sweet... but I think I’m about to do exactly that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian’s words assailed him at the same time his sticky fingers were sucked into the warmth of Brian’s mouth. His eyes never left the stormy ones across from him as Brian licked and sucked each icing covered finger. He moaned as Brian continued the torment far longer than was necessary. His fingers were clean now. They both knew it. That didn’t stop Brian from sucking the two fingers in deeper, his tongue constantly scorching over them. His voice came out muffled, his breathing sharper than he’d like. “B-Brian... I think I’m cleaned up now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile came across Brian’s lips. “Are you sure?” he asked throatily. “I could lick you clean all day... and I think you’d enjoy it. Wouldn’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
His fingers finally returned to him, Justin admitted, “I think you could make me enjoy anything. That’s what makes you so dangerous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dangerous?” Brian repeated. “If I’m dangerous, you are even more so to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’ve just met... but I feel like I know you. I mean really know you.” Justin’s eyes were earnest upon Brian’s face. “Does that sound completely crazy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not at all, Justin. I feel the same. Perhaps we met in the past.” Brian’s eyes shadowed, not saying all that he knew and continued to piece together. He wasn’t certain the sensitive blond was ready for it all yet. First, he needed to determine what had separated them when he was first here. Then, he could work on fixing that and making certain it never happened again. For Brian felt with the greatest of conviction - he didn't ever want to be separated from Justin again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A dreamy smile fell across Justin’s lips. “A meeting in the past. I like that. It’s very romantic... and mysterious.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer, not at all uncomfortable with his next words, although knowing in his life before Justin he would have found them abhorrent. “I think I can provide both of those elements.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed nervously as he watched Brian moving closer, his voice cracking when he responded, “I-I’m sure you could.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Not taking his eyes away from Justin’s, Brian began to idly throw items into the picnic basket, his desire now to take their outing even more personal and private. “How about we go somewhere even more private?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A nervous laugh followed. Justin looked away to glance around the isolated beach. “I’m not sure it’s possible to find much more privacy than what we’ve found here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Trust me, Justin. There is.” Brian stood to his feet, reaching his hand out to assist Justin’s ascent. “Come with me, Justin. There are other things I want to show you. Things that I know you will enjoy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew without a doubt Brian was right... as well as knowing those ‘things’ led to an increased intimacy with this man that wasn’t nearly the stranger the days they had known each other indicated. He placed his hand in Brian’s, for some reason trusting Brian unlike he had anyone else ever. “I trust you, Brian. I’m not sure why, but I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian placed a gentle kiss upon Justin’s lips, smiling against the softness of them. A deep sigh of rightness escaped him. “It’s a good start, Justin. A very good start.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Justin could hear a door closing and locking behind him, but he couldn’t see a thing. He had been blindfolded for a portion of their walk across the sandy beach, his eyes having picked up what could have been a small cottage in the distance. He assumed that Brian had taken him there. “Okay, my man of mystery... may I please take this blindfold off now?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cocked his head to the side, a smile curving his lips at the possessive manner Justin had just unknowingly referred to him. For the first time in his existence he realized he could get used to the sound of that. He stumbled on his feet for a slight moment when visions began to pass before his eyes... ones that felt more like memories, yet ones he didn’t remember ever living. What was happening? He blinked as he tried to bring himself back to the present; well this present he amended to himself. Brian couldn’t lose the images. There was Justin, him, and Craig. They were arguing heatedly... and then Justin ran into his arms. As he could see them almost in a foggy haze kissing, Brian felt a chill running through him. Something bad was about to happen... but what? Suddenly the visions were gone. Dragging a hand through his hair, Brian thought – what the fuck was that? Had he been seeing his actual time with Justin when he’d lived in this time? Brian knew he was here for more than just finding Justin. He was here to right the wrong that had been inflicted on them. As he looked at the beautiful face before him, Brian had never been more determined to hold on.   
  
  
  
  
  
_I might have lost you the first time around, Justin Taylor... but I won’t this time._   
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian? Uhhh are you still with me?” Justin asked uncertainly. He knew the gorgeous brunet was physically with him, but at the moment he wasn’t certain his mind was in the same place.   
  
  
  
  
  
He blinked slowly, fully pulling Justin back into focus. He reached out to untie the scarf from around Justin’s eyes, his voice husky with unspoken emotion, when he answered, “Always, Justin.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Always?” Justin whispered, his gaze immediately connecting with beautiful hazel eyes; at the moment uncaring of the surroundings that Brian had had pulled him away to so mysteriously. “That sounds very personal... and lasting.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes fully attentive on the blond that so entranced him. “If I have anything to say about it... both will be true.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t understand these feelings you instill in me, Brian Kinney. I’ve never felt anything like it. There’s this desperation in me to live for the moment. A need to say to hell with the rest of the world and simply live for the here and now.” Justin shook his head trying to make sense of it all, finding he could do anything but that as Brian’s fervent gaze continued to make him feel weak and filled with a yearning he couldn’t begin to understand. “I must be losing my mind. Things just don’t happen like this in my world.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Nor in mine... but it feels right.” Brian cupped his hand behind Justin’s neck, gently tugging him closer; knowing too aggressive of a move would frighten this sensitive young man away. That was the last thing he wanted. Such a thought made him feel colder and more alone than he had ever felt in his life. He laid his forehead against Justin’s, breathing him in deeply... wishing more than anything this day didn’t have to end. Realistically, he knew that wasn’t possible... but for the first time, at least in his memory – romance was alive and well in his heart. “We only have a few more hours before I’m forced to take you back to the hotel. Let’s not analyze it too deeply right now.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pouted, oblivious to how adorable he looked in that moment. “I don’t want to go back.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes smoldered as they watched the full lips sticking out, desire for the blond beauty quickly rising to the surface once more. His voice uncharacteristically cracked, when he admitted, “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you, Justin. Say the word and I’ll take you away from this place forever.”   
  
  
  
  
  
A bright, yet tremulous smile spread across Justin’s lips; a wistful look quickly appearing in his eyes. “Such a beautiful dream this is, Brian. But... running never solves anything.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer until their bodies were flush together, Brian answered in a sultry whisper, “Perhaps it wouldn’t... but it would allow us to be alone together.” He ran the pad of his thumb across Justin’s lower lip, his eyes hungrily watching his own path. “Much as we are now, but with no end in sight. Alone, just the two of us.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“It sounds like a wonderful life... and one that I might take you up on in time; but for now, I have obligations to fulfill. I can’t turn my back on those.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian found himself greatly admiring Justin’s honor, yet another part of him feeling the need to push it to the side. There was a threat here that threatened to separate them again. He knew it... felt it deeply. As much as he had remembered Craig’s contempt of him in his visions, Brian didn’t think he was the true threat. He needed to piece it all together quickly. His voice resembled an ache, when he asked, “What about me, Justin? Can you turn your back on me... on what I have to offer you?”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Never,” Justin answered forcefully. “These moments here with you have been the most perfect ones of my life. I don’t want to lose you. I want to know more...”   
  
  
  
  
  
A sensual smile curved Brian’s lips, his eyes sparkling in what was akin to unholy delights. He had so much to show this beautiful blond that had so completely enraptured him. He didn’t plan to waste another minute. He jerked his head over to the long sofa in the small room that he assumed used to be some sort of abandoned beach home... but had long been empty. Sheets covered the furniture to protect them from dirt and dust, but Brian thought that would be good for this interlude. Sadly, he didn’t think Justin would be ready for the full package on this first outing; but he would have his taste of Justin Taylor. It would be a moment Justin would remember forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes filled with a mixture of lust and a warmer emotion, one he didn’t care to express quite yet. Soon, he thought. Very soon. “Pull back that sheet and lay down. I’ll handle everything else.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at it, then back at Brian uncertainly. “I-I’m not sure this is the right time, Brian.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Relax, Sunshine. You need to trust me. Nothing will happen that you don’t want. I’ve already told you that.” Brian’s eyes moved slowly over Justin, his desire to grab and possess never stronger than in this moment... but he couldn’t do that. Finesse would win him the prize here, mixed in with infinite patience. He wasn’t the most patient of men... but Justin would be worth it. He didn’t have one single doubt of that.   
  
  
  
  
  
After a moment of soul searching and gazing intently into the yearning in Brian’s eyes, Justin nodded and gave a tremulous smile. “I trust you, Brian... and I want to know more. I want to know everything.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Everything?” Brian rasped. “Well, I’m not quite sure you will be ready for all that everything entails with me... but we’ll see how it goes.” Brian wished more than anything Justin was ready, but he didn’t think the young and tender blond was there yet. All that mattered to him was that he be the man that was there when Justin was ready for the full experience. Brian intended to give him a first time he would never forget. In fact, Brian was determined to make all of Justin’s first times ones to live so vibrantly in his memories that they could never be forgotten. “Slip from your suit jacket and lay down on the couch.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quickly moved to follow Brian’s directive, knowing he would do anything if only to keep _that_ look in Brian’s hazel eyes. He had admired many beautiful men in his acting career, even if he had kept such admiration to himself... but he had never found a man to compare to Brian’s magnetizing beauty. Brian Kinney undoubtedly possessed the face of a God. Justin had been awed by that beauty from the first moment they had met. He swallowed as he watched Brian kneeling down next to him, his eyes unable to look away from the heat in Brian’s eyes. In one instant he felt scorched and taken in a single look. He could only imagine how the full effect of Brian’s touch would make him burn.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn’t say a word. Right now he didn’t feel capable of cohesive thought. Slowly he eased each button through the hole on Justin’s shirt, his eyes reluctantly moving from the perfection of his blond’s face to follow his progress. A groan of palpable need escaped when he pushed the shirt from his shoulders, his eyes moving over the pale unblemished skin in absolute hunger. He didn’t go immediately for Justin’s slacks, keeping mindful enough to know he needed to proceed slowly. Never had he been so challenged in schooling his patience as he was right now. His hands began to lightly stroke up and down Justin’s chest, a growl emitting when Justin’s back instantly arched in response. His boy was responsive. The more he discovered about this blond, the more he accepted just how well of a fit they truly were. “So beautiful,” he huskily whispered, his hands beginning to run circles over the nipples that now captured his undivided attention.   
  
  
  
  
  
Blushing, Justin spoke the first words that came to his mind, uncaring of how forward he was being. “I beg to differ, Mr. Kinney. You are the beautiful one.”   
  
  
  
  
  
A soft laugh followed. “Good point. Let’s settle this by agreeing that our beauty well compliments the other.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s fingers squeezed his nipples, his eyes watching as Brian moistened his lips, knowing that he intended to replace his fingers with his lips soon. “I-I won’t argue that.” He gasped when a moment later he felt warm breath fanning his chest, before even warmer lips closed over his already peaking nipple. His back arched from the sofa, unintentionally causing his nipple to slip even further into Brian’s mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian growled against the responsive flesh. “That’s it. Arch that hot body into my mouth. Accept and enjoy the pleasure that only I can give you.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Too lost in his quickly rising passion, Justin didn’t think to question Brian’s possessive attitude. Truth be known, if only to himself... he loved that. He felt his heart thudding in his chest in the simple knowledge that this man that could undoubtedly have anyone, wanted him so obsessively. Justin was beginning to think it could be an obsession that ran both ways. Despite hiding this side of himself away for all of his adult life, he now felt ready to explore this fully. He couldn’t be happier that the timing equated his meeting of this man. There was no other man he wanted to explore this with. Justin began to wonder if there ever would be. His thought completely slipped away when he felt Brian’s tongue rolling around his nipple, panting breaths beginning to be the only sounds to come from both men.   
  
  
  
  
  
“B-Brian... that feels so good,” Justin whispered, his head arching back, his entire body rising and falling as he lay there wanting so much more.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lifted his eyes to stab into Justin’s passion-filled gaze. The intense need in the beautiful blue orbs causing his cock to thicken and twitch in his slacks. He pulled off to give the same erotic treatment to the other nipple, knowing he would soon be making his descent to what he deemed to be the ultimate treasure he sought to devour. “It's only the beginning of how good I can make you feel. Enjoy the experience, Justin.” Brian’s tongue began to slide down to the band of Justin’s slacks, his hands reaching out to open and pull them apart... unable to delay to learn the taste he had been so devoutly craving. “I want to taste every inch of you. When I return you to the hotel, I want each inch of your skin to feel branded by me...”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, unable to fathom the passionate words that fell so easily from Brian’s lips. He was so more forward and outspoken than other men. That charmed and intrigued him in so many ways. “I-I’ve always been taught such desires are wrong... but I-I want to surrender to them, Brian. So very badly do I want that.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as Justin instinctively lifted his hips to assist in him removing his slacks, his hands working quickly to lower his boxer briefs in the same motion. He salivated as he looked at the enlarged organ that he was soon to claim. Brian couldn’t view it in any other terms. Not only was Justin destined to belong to him, the opposite held true for him too. He had never thought himself as belonging to another man in an exclusive relationship... but he accepted that to be exactly what he wanted with this blond beauty. He licked his lips as his eyes pulled from the bead of moisture pearling at the tip of Justin’s cock, knowing he wouldn’t be able to manage restraint for much longer. His voice was almost savage when he uttered, “Those people that attempt to force their archaic views on you are nothing. They say they do it out of love... but is it love to deny those closest to you what brings them the most happiness? No, I think not. It’s time to let go and fully experience life.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin slid his fingers into Brian’s hair, at this moment the need to touch him overwhelming him. “You’re right. I’ve always known that... but it’s so hard to speak out.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“I know it is, Justin. It will get easier over time.” Brian’s eyes burned a path up and down Justin’s body; before he knew what he was saying, revelations he hadn’t planned on exposing slipping from his lips. “I’ve travelled so far to find you. I can’t lose you this time.” Brian laughed shakily, before admitting, “I knew I couldn’t fall in love with just a picture. Although, the one of you was beautiful enough to do that.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, not completely understanding Brian’s strange words, yet in part he did. “When we first met I felt like we knew each other. A memory of something so painful that had to be suppressed. I thought I was crazy at the time.” Justin’s eyes widened when he further processed Brian’s declaration. “B-Brian, did you just say in an obscure kind of way that you love me?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s lips rolled under, thinking the timing was off in regards to what he had just been about to do... but some things just weren’t meant to be kept hidden. Shaking his head in regret, seeing that Justin was now all about talk and less about the experience of having his skilled lips wrapped around his cock, Brian knew he had to answer. “Yes, I did. I’ve never said this to another man. I’m in love with you Justin Taylor... and I intend on spending the rest of the day, not to mention the rest of our lives showing you exactly how much...”   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“If we’re going to talk, I must insist that you at least partially redress. I can’t form cohesive thoughts with the sight that now greets my eyes.” Brian had to look away from the cock that was tenting Justin’s boxers, his every impulse urging him to discourage talk and move on to much more pleasant matters.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Y-you really mean it,” Justin began to stammer, moving jerkily as he pulled up his slacks and fastening them, yet leaving his shirt off for the moment. “You actually love me...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, warmth instead of mockery in his eyes. He knew he could play with him, in a silly teasing and provoking manner. There wasn’t a doubt that the Brian of old would have done exactly that... but this was different. And... without a doubt, Justin was even more so. He didn’t want to stress him unduly, nor did he want to make him wait. It amazed him how much Justin meant to him; as his memories started to vaguely return to him, Brian just accepted it as fate. “I actually do. What I don’t get is why that seems to surprise you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-I don’t know.” Justin blushed, his head lowering from the intense probing effect that shot out instantly from Brian’s eyes. “It’s just so sudden... and definitely not what is considered normal.” Justin glanced upwards to look at Brian, a brighter flush staining his cheeks when he fell head-on into the sight of the most intense unmasked desire he’d ever seen. “And... you’re just so---"  
  
  
  
  
  
A brow arched. Brian moved closer, his eyes crawling over this man that so controlled his every thought and action. He had to show Justin how much he wanted him. It had to be today before he took him back to a world that Brian knew conspired to keep them apart. How he just wanted to say to hell with them all and fixing it. All could be resolved by just running away from this place... this beautiful place that Brian knew had given him the world, and taken it just as quickly. Fuck. He sounded so pathetic, even if in his own mind. Brian could see the yearning in Justin’s eyes. Right now it battled with his deep need for understanding. This was a battle that Brian Kinney always won. No man could resist him when he was in hunting mode. He quickly sensed that Justin would no longer recoil from his more aggressive tactics. Justin wanted him as much as he wanted him. The time for denial was long past. A completely carnal smile twisted Brian’s lips, his fingertip moving up to slide sensuously along Justin’s lower lip. “Tell me, Justin. I’m so – what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ll laugh at me,” Justin whispered, unable to look down again when Brian’s hand cupped underneath his chin to keep his gaze directly on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, I won’t. This is serious to me, Justin. Now, tell me what you were thinking.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed softly. “It’s just that you’re so beautiful... not to mention perfect in every possible way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that all?” Brian laughed. His grip released Justin’s chin, to begin stroking it downwards, his fingers moving up and down Justin’s chest, desperate to truly lay his hands on him... yet knowing he had to relieve his blond’s sensitive little mind first. “I’ve always enjoyed the benefits of being immensely attractive. I won’t deny that. But Justin, don’t you ever look in the mirror? You are a star of great recognition on the stage. Surely you know your own appeal?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin answered, “I guess I’ve never thought about that a lot. There’s never been any need.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A scowl crossed Brian’s face. “You mean your father never wanted you to think that highly of yourself... as he never wanted you to find someone to share your life with. Doing that and he loses his control over you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s not start that, Brian. I already know you don’t care for my father.” He frowned at Brian thoughtfully. “I don’t really understand that, especially since you don’t really know him. But, he’s helped me more than you know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine, Justin. The last thing I want to do with the remainder of our time here is discuss your father.” Brian would keep his opinion to himself for now, but nothing would change his mind. Craig was invested in Justin for one reason alone – and that was for the benefit of Craig Taylor. The sooner they were separated the better he would feel. “Now, can we get back to you and me... and all the wonderful things I wanted to show you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled brightly, his questions pushed to the back of his head for the moment. He knew they had so much to discuss... but he wasn’t opposed to returning to the exciting place they had been just moments ago. “Well, Mr. Kinney, I don’t think I would protest a return visit overly much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No?” Brian queried, his eyes sweeping over the half-clad man. “How about you slip back out of those pants and resume your position, then. As I recall... I was only getting started.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping free from his pants, Justin laid back down on the long couch, his eyes moving over Brian yearningly. Justin’s voice whispered almost achingly, “I remember. It does seem as if you are overdressed, though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“For good reason,” Brian growled, falling quickly to his knees next to the couch. His hand began to lightly trail over the front of Justin’s boxers, his fingers quickly honing in on the throbbing hardness beneath. “If I get naked, there would be nothing to stop me from taking you. Nothing at all.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed nervously, his brave words belying the tremble in his limbs. “Would that be so bad?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Watch how you tease me, boy. I’m not above losing my control and forgetting everything that stops me from fucking the hell out of you.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he spoke, his eyes focused on the much anticipated task of removing Justin’s boxers, not seeing the wide-eyed look of confusion on his blond’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fucking? Explain this to me. It might be something I want to try.” Justin tapped Brian on the shoulder as he spoke, waiting for Brian to answer his question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked up at Justin’s face, laughter spouting immediately from his throat. “Wow. That’s incredible. You’re amazing, Justin Taylor. Just when I think I can’t be surprised, then here you are.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What did I say?” Justin shook his head, totally confused now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll explain in the bluntest of terms. Fucking is the main event.” Brian’s lips rolled under as he looked down Justin’s body, a sigh of perpetual want escaping as he envisioned performing the act he was now attempting to explain. “It is when I slide my cock inside of your ass, and take you to a place like no other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. “Oh right. I know the mechanics of what queer men do... I’ve just never experienced it, nor have I heard that term. It must hurt a lot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A bit.” Brian’s cock began to throb as he thought of being the man to show Justin about that burn. There was no way he would ever allow another man to take his place. This moment was meant to be, as they had always been meant to be. Soon Justin would understand that as much as he did himself. “Your body adjusts, and the once it does, the pleasure is immense. I don’t think you’ll be ready for that today... but someday I will show you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A challenging stare was Justin’s answer. “Tell me, Brian. Do you enjoy being fucked?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes on Justin. The hour was slipping away, and they didn’t have time for a long debate, or a detailed lesson in his favorite class - Fucking 101. If he didn’t get his mouth wrapped around Justin’s cock soon he would go out of his fucking mind. A sardonic look entered his eyes, one that he had no intention of explaining away right now. “We’ll discuss that another time. Right now, I need to taste you.” Brian finished peeling the boxers away from his beautiful boy. He whistled softly, his eyes worshipping the sight now before him. One finger reached out to trail slowly up and down the enlarged organ... a cock that was extremely well endowed for one so slight. Bending down, Brian licked a long stripe against the front side of Justin’s cock, a lusty chuckle escaping when Justin’s back arched straight up from the couch in response. “I think you like that. Well hold on, Mr. Taylor. You’re going to like this even more...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to tell Brian how he couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than that torturously slow lick, when all logical thought eluded him at what Brian did next. A slow pant whooshed from his throat as he felt the warmth of Brian’s mouth engulf him in one smooth motion. Instantly his hands reached to grip the sofa beneath him, his head arching back as unbelievable sensations only began to assail him. As he felt Brian’s mouth availing himself of his throbbing hardness, the pants began to increase in fervor. “B-Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s answer was only to hum and growl around Justin’s cock. He tasted so good. Brian decided he could make an entire day’s work of devouring Justin. Right now, Brian wasn’t certain he wouldn’t do just that. His fingers gently went to cradle the tender sacs that he knew were filling, his intentions being to ease Justin into the process of his release. Brian didn’t want this over too quickly. This was a moment he wanted to savor. Brian knew exactly how to bring a man to the edge, then back off and build it back up just as quickly. He wasn’t sure he could put himself through those sweet, yet torturous ministrations. After enjoying the taste of Justin’s pre-cum on his tongue, Brian wasn’t certain he could resist acquiring the full meal in the quickest means possible. He had to resist. His promise to Justin was to give him the most pleasurable experience he could ever have. Brian intended to live up to his promise, no matter how much he suffered in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God,” Justin gasped. “I – I can’t describe it... this f-feeling. So good it h-hurts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes trailing upwards to see the combination of lust and wonder on Justin's face proved to be his ultimate undoing. A primal growl escaped as his mouth dived in even more intensively to absorb Justin’s very essence into him. His tongue stabbed into the rapidly leaking slit, hands reaching around to clench around the most perfect ass he’d ever held. Deep growls mixed with labored breathing fell from his throat. He backed off only long enough to throatily rasp, “Let everything go, Justin. Don’t think about anything. Right now, your pleasure is all that matters. Just relax and take it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-I can’t stop it. I’m not sure what’s happening, but I can’t stop---" Justin weakly answered, his hips twitching as tremors began to soar inside of him. He wasn’t totally innocent. There were often times he had pleasured himself in the privacy of his own room... but nothing with another man; and most assuredly nothing had ever made him feel like this. In what was a mere instant, Justin could see stars, his mind a puddle of nothing as he reached for the unknown, yet still knowing what he was reaching for was within his grasp... and in the arms of the man he loved. Once Justin came back down to earth, as shaky as his descent was, he more fully assimilated his thoughts. Yes. He loved Brian. Completely and forever. In fact, he felt as if he’d always loved this man. But, he’d just met him, hadn’t he? Of that he wasn’t even sure anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s mouth slowed as Justin’s release flooded free, his desire now to savor each last drop. He was so incredible. In every way imaginable. What saddened him the most was that they needed to return to the hotel soon. Justin had a performance tonight. He couldn’t lose sight of that fact. Justin’s responsibilities were very important to him... and Brian truly did respect that. With the greatest of reluctance, Brian’s mouth slid from Justin’s cock, his eyes alive with satisfaction knowing how much he’d pleased his lover... something he planned on repeating for a long time to come. “I trust that was to your satisfaction, Mr. Taylor...” Brian drawled cockily, not a doubt in his mind how much he had satisfied his beautiful blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed, his heart only beginning to slow. “I think it was an exercise worth repeating someday.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips quirking, Brian responded, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was wonderful, Brian.” He bit at his lip thoughtfully. “I only wish I could do the same for you. Well, what I mean to say is, I don’t know how.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at Justin affectionately. “I’ll teach you about that when the time is right. Today was all about you. I wanted you to have something special from me before your final performance tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was very special. I never expected it.” At once Brian’s words penetrated Justin’s understanding. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a performance tonight. I told you that earlier. It’s tomorrow night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I remember you saying that, but I thought you must have gotten confused.” Brian smirked devilishly. “I have that effect on men.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. He looked down at himself, more than slightly embarrassed to still be naked. Hastily he moved to remedy the situation, turning to face Brian when he was somewhat decent once more. “Today is Friday. My final performance is scheduled for Saturday night, which is tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened. “Something is very wrong, Justin. I have looked at that poster a thousand times in my mind. You have no idea how many. Friday is to be your final performance. The theater group is to leave on Saturday morning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you made a mistake. It’s not a big deal, Brian.” Justin shook his head in total incomprehension. “This is good news, right? It means we don’t have to be so rushed now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Normally I would agree... but not in this case.” Brian motioned Justin to the couch. “Have a seat. I have something to tell you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glanced at Brian warily, for the first time feeling extremely unsettled. He took a seat, watching as Brian paced back and forth in front of him. “What is it, Brian? Why are you so upset?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to drag a hand through his hair, unable to decide precisely where to start, only knowing he had to give Justin answers. Perhaps together they could piece this together, and fix whatever was falling out of place. “Your performance can’t be changed, Justin. The reason I know this is that you already lived it. Something is changing your history. I don’t know if that’s good or bad... but we have to figure it out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you just say I’ve already lived my performance that’s set for tomorrow night... although you’re saying it is due for tonight?” Justin looked at his lover as if he’d just sprouted another head. He'd fallen in love with a madman. Just when he thought everything was perfect...  
  
  
  
  
  
“I did. There’s no easy way to tell you this other than to say it outright. I have travelled through time to find my way back to you... to my original time where I met and fell in love with you. Someone is trying to separate us again.” Brian’s hand shook as fear and rage swelled within him. “I swear to you they will not do this to us again...”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Justin shakily stood to his feet, rather hastily reassembling his clothing. After Brian’s announcement... it was more than apparent their interlude was over. His eyes widened on Brian’s almost savage expression. It was as if he had been transformed from pure bliss to immediate insanity... all without warning. It didn’t make sense. Brian’s words made sense least of all. “I don’t understand, Brian. You have traveled through time? I guess such could be possible one day... but I don’t think such has been established in this day and time.”

 

“That’s very true. It hasn’t been... however, where there’s a will, there is undoubtedly a way.” Brian’s anxiety lessened slightly when he looked into Justin’s beautiful blue eyes... ones that he knew would haunt him forever.

  
  
  
“Please explain. I really don’t see you as a man of fanciful notions. That you speak of it so easily, tells me that you believe it exists.” Justin’s gaze was fervent and attentive on the man he knew he loved. “Tell me more, and make me believe it too.”

  
  
  
Brian smiled, his hand reaching out to clasp and squeeze Justin’s. A rare sigh fell from his lips. “You utterly enchant me, Justin Taylor. I have no understanding of it... I just know we are two souls that were destined to meet. Fate tore us apart the first time... but it won’t a second one. I assure you of that.”

  
  
  
“You said we met here before, and you had to return to me. Tell me how that happened.”

  
  
  
“We really don’t have much time. I’d really like to get back to the hotel quickly. This rearranging of your performances is very bad. I feel it.” Brian pulled out the pocket watch, quickly examining the time, looking up in surprise when Justin hissed softly. “What is it, Justin?”

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes were transfixed by the timepiece, his head shaking back and forth in confusion. “That watch... where did you get it?”

  
  
  
A reminiscent smile crossed Brian’s lips. “You gave it to me.”

  
  
  
“No. I never gave it to you.” Justin’s brows scrunched together as his confusion continued to mount. “My great-grandfather gave me that watch before he died. I never take it out of the box.”

  
  
  
“One of my plays had just finished for the night when you approached me. A very old man appeared by my side that was desperate to speak with me.” Brian felt a shiver pass over him from the memory. “You were so sad, a look in your eyes that spoke of a slight glimmer of hope where it had been totally extinguished. I was shocked, yet transfixed by your greeting.”

  
  
  
Deciding to humor him, knowing that Brian believed this future man to have been him, he asked, “Okay... what did I say?”

  
  
  
“You placed the watch in the palm of my hand. Then you spoke very softly, yet with great certainty... and above all else - such yearning that I had never heard in so few words spoken. You said simply – ‘ _Come back to me’_.”

  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian incredulously, unable to believe such events could ever happen. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. He had been raised to believe in things that one could reach out and touch. This was not one of those things. “Brian, I know you believe what you are telling me... and I have no explanation for you, but these things just don’t happen. Surely you have to realize that.”

  
  
  
“I used to feel that way, Justin... but then this _did_ happen. I became immediately obsessed with learning everything about you. I did hours of research and made difficult discoveries... all with one purpose – finding my way back to you.” Brian’s laid the watch on the table closest to them, his hands lifting to settle over Justin’s shoulders, his fingers squeezing them gently. “Forget the fact that it sounds ludicrous... and I know that it does. I just need you to trust me and return to the hotel. Something is at work here to separate us again. We must stop it, Justin. Our future depends on it. I feel that we have within our grasp the chance to change history... but we have a short margin of time in which to work.”

  
  
  
“I am having a really hard time processing this, Brian. I just don’t understand it. If this story is true, and I’m not saying I believe it... what happened to separate us?” Justin sighed heavily, his answer in the blank stare he received back. He was hoping Brian had that answer. If only he had that - then he would be more ready to believe. And... he really wanted to believe him. He wanted everything with this man to be real. “You don’t know because it didn’t happen. I don’t think you’re crazy. Really I don’t. I just think something has confused you. Perhaps a dream? They are so real sometimes. I often find mine to be real.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, his hands immediately falling, despair quickly setting in. Justin didn’t believe him. Without his trust they didn’t have a chance. Although much remained shrouded in mystery, Brian knew they needed to resolve this together. At this point that looked less than likely to happen. “Justin, I know this is difficult for you to comprehend. Believe me when I tell you I had my own struggles with it... but everything I speak is true.”

  
  
  
Justin only half heard Brian’s words, his eyes pulling to the sparkling gold watch that lie on the table. He reached out to touch it, his eyes lifting to Brian to ask, “May I?”

  
  
  
“Of course.” Brian smiled tightly, yet hoping something would spark in Justin to kindle his memories. “It’s your watch.”

  
  
  
“Right,” he agreed. Justin picked up the beautiful timepiece, turning it over in his hand; but what happened when he opened it to display the time the last thing he had ever expected. His breath began to move in and out slowly, his eyes closing as a scene played out instantly in his mind. He was running across the extensive grass of the hotel, his voice shouting out Brian’s name. Tears were rolling down his face as he ran to meet the man that was running to meet him in return. Each of them aware of their surroundings, they embraced but didn’t kiss. How he had wanted to kiss him. He knew that even in this vision. No. Not a vision. This was a memory. Justin knew this had happened... or was it something yet to happen?

  
  
  
Brian’s browed pulled together in concern at Justin’s transfixed expression. Was he focusing on the watch, or memories of his great-grandfather that had gifted it to him? “Justin?” he asked, his anxiety growing when he failed to answer, his eyes still in a faraway place.

  
  
  
Justin blinked, yet the vision was still there. It was as if he were living it – here and now. He and Brian all but ran to a room, a suite that he knew not to be the one he shared with his parents. It must be Brian’s. Justin could see himself smiling at Brian almost flirtatiously, his fingers slowly moving to remove his clothing... piece by piece. He could hear Brian’s growl of appreciation... and what was more, the love and hope in his eyes. The feeling that coursed through him was that of relief... a comfort brought from the knowledge that they had faced the most difficult of tests, and through their love they had emerged victorious. Something phenomenal had happened... but what? Vaguely, he could feel Brian’s hands shaking him gently, apparently trying to snap him free from the daze that now enveloped him... but he couldn’t pull free. What was more – he knew he dare not pull away until he learned all that he could.

  
  
  
He gasped as he watched a strange man beating Brian down with a blunt object, Brian’s cry of pain slicing into his heart like the most precise of razor. Justin didn’t recognize the man at first... and then he did. It was the man from the house he had been touring with Brian earlier. The real estate agent. Why was he here... and what’s more – why was he hurting Brian? Justin realized at once he wasn’t supposed to see him; the man turned and faced him with rage and resignation in his eyes. He could clearly here his voice, almost as if he were standing before him now. “ _You weren't supposed to see this, Justin. I would never expose you to such a harsh reality... all you were to see was your lover’s broken and lifeless body_.” The man shrugged, his eyes looking on Justin in an insane lust and determination. _“It’s just as well really. Now you know we must be together for always. Nothing can stand in our way now.”_

 

  
“ _Who are you_?” Justin had sobbed. “ _I don’t know you!”_

 

  
Brian lay flinching on the ground, his eyes only seeing Justin. _“H-he doesn’t belong here, Justin. You cannot trust him. H-he doesn’t belong here.”_

 

 

_“Justin!” Brian's voice raised in alarm. “Snap out of it!”_

 

 

Justin’s body began to shake as the sobs from what he had just seen now overtook him in reality. He blinked, and dropped the watch as if it had suddenly turned to fire. “B-Brian?” Justin asked. All at once he began to ramble all that he had just felt and seen. “I-I believe you, Brian. Nothing else makes sense. What are we going to do?”

  
  
  
Brian gathered Justin tightly against his chest. “I know exactly what we’re going to do, Sunshine. Somehow this watch is significant. It cannot return to the hotel with us. This man won’t be expecting that. Once he is dealt with, then we can retrieve it and go from there. I need your absolute trust, Justin. There might be some unpleasant moments... but I swear I will get us through this.”

  
  
  
Nodding emphatically, Justin whispered almost brokenly, “I’ll do whatever you want, Brian. I-I love you. I would be lost without you. Please just don’t let him do those terrible things to you. I really couldn’t bear that.”

  
  
  
“We’ve come this far, Justin... I won’t let anything separate us again. Most certainly not a man that isn’t even a part of our time.” Brian pulled back and looked deeply into Justin’s eyes, all of his love and intentions for the future shining brightly within.

  
  
  
“Fine. Let’s do this, then. I want the rest of our lives to start today...”

  
  
  
“That’s my boy,” Brian answered, his lips swooping down to claim Justin’s in a deep, penetrating kiss, one that he didn’t want to relinquish... but knew for now he must. “We were meant to be together... and that is exactly what we will be.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Craig paced back and forth behind the theater, his eyes frantically searching over the horizon for his partner in crime. He ran a hand through his hair. How had he gotten involved in this mess? This could all explode in their faces, and he would truly lose everything. He had already grudgingly accepted the loss of his son. There was no way – star or not – he could accept the choices that Justin had apparently elected to make. He had known this day would eventually come. It had been his hope to delay it for longer. What was keeping Ethan? This was his grand plan, and he knew it couldn’t be carried out without him. Despite his animosity towards this man that had arrived, Craig was not a violent man. He firmly believe there had to be another way... but Ethan had convinced him they had no time. A part of him asked himself if he was wise to believe this strange man... but the other part reminded him that he had no other alternative.

  
  
  
“Good you’re here...” Ethan whispered from directly behind him.

  
  
  
“I’ve been here for a good twenty minutes. What took you so long?” Craig demanded.

  
  
  
Ethan looked over his shoulder apprehensively. “I took the long way around. I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

  
  
  
“A little paranoid, aren’t you? Kinney isn’t on the hotel grounds... and he’s the only one you’re concerned with – right?” Craig continued to have more and more doubts about this assignation... but now he was stuck. There was no going back.

  
  
  
“Everything concerns me. If Kinney finds out the true secret behind his travel back into time, it’s all over. He has to be gone before he can make the connection.”

  
  
  
Craig looked at Ethan dubiously, none of this far-fetched story making any sense to him. “You say you are in possession of an article that when combined with the one he has, locks them in time together. No more transferences can be breached. My question is simple – why didn’t you simply destroy his piece in the future so he couldn’t come back?”

  
  
  
“Because I needed him to come back, you fucking imbecile!! As you know – I don’t belong here. I couldn't make the jump through time until Kinney did the same. I had to come back to change things so Justin didn’t waste away his entire adult life when he loses Brian.”

  
  
  
“What is this object?” Craig demanded, becoming more and more perplexed each moment.

  
  
  
Ethan reached into his pocket, extracting a pocket watch fashioned of the finest gold, flipping it open to reveal it fully to a man that instantly recognized it. “Look familiar? Very few were ever made... but only two of this select mold were produced. Those two are very special.”

  
  
  
“Let me guess – the other one is the one that Kinney possesses?” Craig replied drolly. “I recognize the watch. It looks very similar to my grandfather’s watch. He gave it to Justin before he died.”

  
  
  
“The one Kinney has is the one Justin’s great-grandfather gave to him. If the two watches are destroyed the option of time travel will cease to exist... and the ones that possesses the watches have no way to return. Trust me, I paid dearly to an expert on this matter. One that I can trust.”

  
  
  
“What happens if one watch is destroyed - say the one that you hold?” Craig asked, not understanding why this couldn’t be resolved in a more reasonable manner.

  
  
  
Ethan sighed, the reality of such an occurrence not something he wanted to happen again. “Kinney will be transported back to the future, rendered incapable of returning.”

  
  
  
Craig snatched the watch from Ethan’s hand. “I will resolve this now, then.” He closed his fist around the watch, preparing to hurl it violently against the back of the hotel theater.

  
  
  
“Stop! You can’t do that! Don’t you think if it could be resolved that way I wouldn’t have already done it?” Ethan’s eyes bulged in rage, his hand closely tightly over Craig’s, forcing his hand to open and let the pocket watch fall back into his hands. “That was what happened the first time. It can’t happen again. Justin retreated into himself and never came out into the public again. He grieved his entire life for this lost love. If he loses him like that again, not knowing what happened to his lover – he will never recover. History will stay the same.”

  
  
  
“So you think seeing his lover die before his eyes will make Justin adapt in time? Taking a big risk aren’t you?” Craig openly sneered at the man that was now showing desperation.

  
  
  
“It is the only hope you have of Justin having a future career... and I know that is what you want more than anything---" Ethan replied mockingly. “Now, go wait in front of the theater, and alert me when Kinney arrives with Justin. I know they will show up tonight. Kinney will have figured out by now that events are changing. When he arrives to find out how and why – that is when they will be separated forever.”

  
  
  
Craig took in a deep breath. “I am not going to stop you for I know this is what’s best for Justin’s future, as well as my own; but, I won’t help you in committing murder. You are on your own in that.”

  
  
  
“Don’t worry about that. I know you are too cowardly to do what must be done.” Ethan looked at Craig in obvious disgust. He couldn’t wait to have Justin’s odious father out of the picture. He was useful for now... but he wouldn’t be for long.

  
  
  
Once Kinney was dead, he would destroy both watches. When that was done, he and Justin would be together forever...

  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Brian was only a short distance from the turn-off to the hotel when he cast a concerned glance Justin’s way. Justin was looking straight ahead, his breathing coming in and out rapidly; a death grip on the seat. “What is it?” Brian asked, his voice a bit sharper than he’d intended. Now wasn’t the time for any sort of dramatics. They needed to arrive and act quickly. Hopefully in doing so catching their enemies off guard. Despite how much Justin wanted to deny the possibility – his father was just as much an enemy as the man that truly sought to separate them. He pulled off the road, his hand reaching out to settle on Justin’s leg. Grasping it firmly, he gently shook him. “Justin? What’s the problem? Talk to me – now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t release his tight grip on the seat, his heart pounding in his chest as images continued to matriculate before his eyes. He blinked, tears rolling down his face. “B-Brian? I-I don’t want to go back. I’m so s-scared. He means to hurt you. No. It’s more than that; he intends to kill you just to keep us apart.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning on his seat towards his distraught lover, Brian tried to maintain his calm. If nothing else, one of them needed to keep a clear, cool head. It looked as if that rested solely on him. “There is nothing I would rather do that run away from here with you – here and now... but---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Not allowing Brian to finish his thought, Justin rushed on, “Then let’s go. There’s nothing or no one to stop us if we just go right now. Please Brian... I’m afraid of what will happen if we stay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian held every curse he’d learned in a time far different from this one well under his breath; he hated how these bastards had not only destroyed them once... but had this beautiful and sensitive man than he undoubtedly adored so filled with fear. He vowed to himself that they would all pay for every moment of anguish they had caused Justin. He lifted his hand, one that he was surprised not to be trembling in his own rage, his fingers stroking the tears away from his beautiful boy’s face. Even in tears he was still so heart-stopping beautiful. Justin’s beauty would always be something that held him almost in awe; a state of being that astounded Brian on every level. This undoubtedly was love, for his life and outlook had changed ever since he had found his beloved soul mate again. They wouldn’t be separated again. In fact, they couldn’t be. Fate couldn’t be so cruel to give them another chance only to destroy them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Think about it, Brian. We could be so happy away from here... safe and together always. Don’t you want that?” Justin asked urgently; Brian’s silence urging him on.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I want that. More than anything I want to see you safe, happy, and without a doubt – us together.” Brian moved both his hands up to frame Justin’s face, staring intently into Justin’s anxious expression. “We will have that, Justin. I swear we will! But... we need to do this right. So many pieces are falling into place. We have to finish this once and for all. If we don’t, they will find a way to separate us again. Trust me on this. It is the only way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, his hand coming up to squeeze around one of the arms that attached to the hand that cradled his face so gently. “I trust you, Brian... with everything. Can I ask one thing of you before we go in there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Anything that is in my power to give you, Justin. Now and always.” Brian released his hold on Justin’s face, his arm moving around behind the seat and affectionately stroking the beautiful blond hair that was just a part of the beguiling package that was Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kiss me.” Justin smiled at Brian tremulously, a slight blush staining his pale cheeks. “When you kiss me I lose all sense of everything in this world, most particularly all the bad things. One moment of that before we face this is all I ask.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. He wished in this moment he could take Justin away from here and show him every erotic fantasy he had of them together. He swore to himself they would be fulfilling them once this nightmare was truly over. A kiss it would be... and then they would move on to fixing their shattered destiny. Brian had never felt more confident of an outcome. Somehow he just knew everything had to work out this time. He knew he couldn’t bear losing this man again. This time he wouldn’t. “That’s one request that I am not only willing to grant... but eager to as well.” Brian’s eyes darkened as they fastened on the luscious raspberry lips. His voice was husky when he whispered, “Come here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned at the sound of that husky voice, unable to still his body’s response to the sultry tone. He knew now wasn’t the time to become unduly excited; yet, he thought it would always be a state of being when he was with this man. Justin closed the slight difference, his mouth lifting to meet the lips that he knew would soon crash upon his own. He didn’t want soft and gentle right now. He wanted torrid heat; the burn of a kiss that came from a man that was all about expressing his desire – a yearning desire that would be echoed within him. Justin sighed when their lips first connected, his hands reaching out to clasp onto Brian’s shoulders. Nothing had ever felt more right than Brian’s kiss. It had immediately become an addiction that he thought would never be cured. In all truth he didn’t want it to be cured. “Kiss me hard, Brian.” Justin gasped into Brian’s mouth. “Show me how much you want me so I will remember this feeling when we face whatever happens next.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A growl was Brian’s answer. He had no problem showing Justin exactly how much he wanted him. Brian wasn’t certain that Justin was quite ready for the full reveal of the Kinney lust. Although, that was only one aspect of what the two of them shared. It went far beyond simple lust for them. But... his need was palpable, and it could easily burn out of control. He knew the fact of their impending destination would reel him in... but it wouldn’t be easy. Every touch and kiss only tempted him even more to take Justin away from here now. He was practical of mind and knew that wasn’t the sound way to handle their problem. It wouldn’t solve anything, except perhaps give them more time. That would be fine if he was only interested in a fuck. But... that wasn’t what was going on here. He would have never thought it possible – but, Brian Kinney actually wanted forever. That was exactly what he intended to have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian did his best to hide Justin’s identity from view of any cars that were passing by. In these times car travel wasn’t at a face pace; excluding his car that was considered a luxury model in this time. This wasn’t the manner that he thought Justin would want to come out, especially in sight of so many that could recognize him. Things were different in the here and now; Justin would know how and when he wanted his secret to emerge. Brian’s mouth literally ate Justin’s up. There were so many meals and delicacies he wanted to explore with this man; for now this would have to sustain him. However, once this was over... and this Ethan was a part of their past forever, he would rectify that lacking.  
  
  
  
  
  
His breath coming in and out sharply, Brian pulled back with more reluctance than he’d ever had in ending a kiss. “We need to go, Sunshine. Much as I’d love to linger here with you. We need to finish this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know.” Justin’s trembling had lessened, hope and determination had begun to rule over his fear. “I had an idea to present to you. One that I think would not only change our original destiny, but serve as a punishment for this man that seeks to destroy us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now that’s something I’d enjoy hearing. Tell me as we drive. I want to get to the hotel theater as quickly as we can...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded and smiled at Brian as the beautiful red car moved forward, his idea instantly voiced aloud. “Okay, this is what I had in mind...”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Ethan continued to pace back and forth behind the hotel. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, uncaring that such terminology wasn’t appropriate nor generally known in this time. “Where are they?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A moment later, Craig ran around from the front of the theater. “My son and Kinney are on the way to the theater now. I can see his ostentatious car in the distance. With that said, I am out of here. I’ll have no part of this plan, Gold. I want to be very clear about that. I know NOTHING of this. Nothing at all!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Leave then,” Ethan hissed. “You’ll only serve to get in my way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll have you know that I am not the coward you think me to be. As much as I don’t approve of Justin’s personal choices, I don’t condone violence either. I only hope you don’t learn the hard way that these plans often go awry..." Craig’s voice was filled with stern warning, one that he knew this crazed man would blatantly ignore.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just stay out of my way and it will be fine.” Ethan’s head turned as he heard the purring engine turning off very close by. “That’s them. Get out of here, Taylor. Now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig just shook his head sadly. He rushed off even quicker than he had arrived, knowing this was going to go very badly. As much as he knew he should stay to make certain that things didn’t take a bad turn for Justin, his primary concern was his own self-preservation. He would not have his name sullied by this seedy business. Justin’s behavior, should it ever become public would do that. He couldn’t bear the burden of anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan watched in disgust as Craig slithered away, wishing he’d had time to tell Craig that he wasn’t saving Justin from his desires for male flesh, merely transferring them to himself. He could only imagine the shock and horror that would assail him. He further decided that Craig was a fool not to have figured it out. Why else would he have gone to so much trouble for Justin? His eyes narrowed when he felt footsteps approaching from behind him; his eyes filled with rage as he looked at the arrogant, and entirely too confident gait of Brian Kinney. How he hated that man. He had caused this. Beating him down until he bled to death would be his greatest pleasure. Normally he wasn’t a violent man; it was actually abhorrent to him in most cases. These were desperate times now. Nothing else had worked. Killing Kinney was the only way to claim what should have always been his – what would be his soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“If it isn’t the time-traveling Casanova. It’s so good that you could tear yourself away from Justin’s extraordinary charms long enough to face what destiny has always decreed to be your end.” Ethan’s drawl was insulting and chilling, his eyes completely on his rival; thus far Justin hanging a slight bit behind his protective lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fate is a strange thing, Evan. One can always change it...” Brian countered, his eyes suspiciously alert on Ethan; a slow smirk crossing his lips as Ethan’s glare intensified following the deliberate misuse of his name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s teeth gritted in fury. “The name is Ethan. I can’t fathom how Justin could ever be attracted to someone like you. Granted you are attractive... but on the inside you are nothing. Absolutely nothing!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I’m glad that Justin sees things differently.” Brian continued to move closer, determined not to show any fear for what this man had planned. He knew what had happened in the past. This time he knew it would end differently; still, he realized he needed to proceed with caution. “So tell me, Edwin, how are we going to play this? I just don’t get how you have it worked out in your insipid little mind. You plan to kill me, yet you expect Justin to still eventually forgive you. I can’t see that happening.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand clenched on the club he held in his hand; a small yet lethal weapon with the correct force applied. He looked to Brian’s left as his beautiful Justin appeared; a momentary look of remorse in his eyes. “My beautiful Justin... my precious muse. How I love you. In time you will love me too.” When Justin’s eyes looked back at him in a blank stare, Ethan stated even more aggressively – “You WILL love me, Justin. It has to be that way. I’ve changed everything for you. It won’t be for nothing!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course it won’t,” Justin whispered. He smiled at Brian reassuringly when his lover tried to stop him from walking closer to Ethan. “We know the secret of the watches. Such magic in those, isn’t there? Also, we know you aren’t from this time. Yet here you are. It raises such possibilities. Ones I can’t wait to explore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ethan asked, backing away from Justin slightly. He didn’t feel like he had control here... and he didn’t like that feeling at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I am often accused of rambling speech.” He smiled at Ethan, the trademark smile that had captured many hearts. “This doesn’t need to end in violence, Ethan. Let this end peacefully for all of us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan glanced briefly towards Brian. “That won’t be possible, Justin. He will never let you go. He has never been able to let you go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no disputing that obvious fact, Brian thought to himself. Brian watched the two of them warily, prepared to step in at any moment. Justin’s plan was quite brilliant, and one that he had a few reservations about... yet it could work. And if it did, their entire reality would change. The more he had thought about it, the more he decided that maybe this had been fates idea all along. Not only a different ending, but a new reality as well. Brian watched as Justin stepped closer to Ethan; not a doubt in his mind how Justin’s most beguiling smile would affect this besotted lunatic. In a matter of moments Ethan would be putty in Justin’s hands. Then, they could finish this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to advance towards Ethan; his most sultry and welcoming smile in place, he knew this had been the right decision. He would force himself to touch this repugnant man... for what he would gain after would be worth it all. He quickly noted the wariness mixed with desire in Ethan’s eyes. Justin didn’t doubt which emotion would win out. He brazenly placed his hands on Ethan’s chest, methodically beginning to run them up and down, his tongue stretching out to moisten his lips. “It’s not his choice though, is it? I am just starting to realize that these desires I have long thought to be wrong are just a part of me that can’t be denied. Perhaps I chose too soon before exploring them a bit.” Justin tilted his head as he assessed Ethan’s guarded response. “What do you say, Ethan? Think you can help me with that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“H-help you?” Ethan slightly stammered. Ethan couldn’t believe this was happening. Surely it couldn’t be this simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin don’t do this. This man is insane. Move away from him now!” Brian knew he had to voice a protest to Justin’s actions; standing immobile and uncaring would be the most suspicious part of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to cast a warning look at his lover. Justin wanted to resolve this repellent part quickly. Brian over protesting wouldn’t help with that. “Relax, Brian. A bit of experimenting can’t hurt... and maybe it will make Ethan realize I’m not as perfect as he thinks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Impossible,” Ethan whispered, his eyes completely on Justin’s hands moving over his chest. His vision began to blur. Justin was so close, and the threat of Brian Kinney seemed so distant now. He knew he had to remember him, and to finish this... but Justin so willingly touching him was something he never expected to receive so soon. It was a suspicious gift, yet one he couldn’t resist accepting. “You are perfect, Justin. Finally we can be together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps,” Justin agreed, sliding his hands around Ethan’s waist, his eyes pulling to the menacing club Ethan held. “Drop the weapon. You don’t need that with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, he released the club. He didn’t want to frighten Justin unduly. This act of violence wasn’t meant to punish; it was simply a mean to an ends. One that must be reached regardless of Justin’s much improved attitude now. “I don’t need it, at least not right now.” His eyes moved to where Brian stood glaring at him in hostility; a cold smile coming to his lips as he noted what was clearly jealousy in Kinney’s eyes. “You don’t like him touching me, do you, Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What I like doesn’t matter. I want Justin to be happy. If he chooses you then I will accept that. But... I am the man you will never be. I know you could never understand such self-sacrifice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan snorted. “It makes you a fool and even more of a loser. I do what has to be done to get what I want. I will never let him go. Not ever.” He looked into Justin’s welcoming eyes, searching for some sort of deception, yet all he could see was the warmth of the most beautiful blue shade that compared to no other. “I knew you would come around, Justin. You were never meant to be his – always it should have been me. It will be that way now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stop talking about it and just kiss me, Ethan. Show me this love and desire you profess for me. Make me feel it and convince me that it should be you. If you can do that, I will go with you anywhere – willingly.” Justin’s voice was temptingly seductive; his excitement soaring in the fact that he knew his plan was working. Soon they would be free of this horrible little man. Then, his life with Brian would really begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“K-kiss you?” Ethan almost gasped as he heard the words he had feared he would never hear; at the very least – words he wouldn’t hear for a very long time. “Are you sure, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A seductive smile followed. Justin could hear Brian cursing from behind them, his knowledge of the hot-blooded Brian Kinney telling him that this part needed to be resolved quickly. He couldn’t imagine Brian remaining impassive for much longer. “I’m very sure. Comparison is good in making a good decision. Just make it good. Okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I will.” Ethan’s eyes bit into Brian’s, self-confidence quickly overriding his good sense. His hands closed around Justin, tightly yanking him against him without any finesse. He smiled coldly at Brian as he watched him force himself not to step closer. Kinney’s control should have alarmed him, but right now, all he could feel was Justin’s body against his. He finally had what he’d always wanted. Everything else paled to that now. Ignoring the man that was powerless to stop Justin from exploring new desires, Ethan lowered his lips to claim Justin’s. He brutalized the lips beneath his own, not even relaxing the pressure on them when he heard Justin’s gasp of discomfort. He had waited too long for this. Justin owed him... and he would take him however he wanted. Nothing had ever felt or tasted as good as Justin’s lips breaking open under his; that he applied extra force for that deeper connection didn’t matter. All that mattered was acquiring Justin’s exquisite taste. He groaned as his tongue met Justin’s, along with the feel of Justin’s hands urgently stroking over him – everywhere. Ethan was soon to find that was when it would all end for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin work his magic. He hated that Justin was being abused by a simple kiss... but he had warned Justin in the car that this man would probably kiss him aggressively, and without any care for him. Sadly, he had been correct. Another mark against Mr. Gold. His approval grew as he watched Justin effortlessly withdrawing the much needed pocket watch from Ethan’s pants, his hands tossing it back without even looking. Brian burst forward to catch it; he had no intention of this piece of magical jewelry falling to the ground to be smashed. “Let him go, Ian. Your moment is over.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin did exactly as Brian had told him in the car... his knee shot up to wound Ethan where it would hinder him the most. He was appalled by his actions, but he reasoned – desperate times called for desperate measures. Never did such a moment more exemplify that. Justin pushed Ethan until he fell to the ground, mindful enough to kick Ethan’s club away from his hands, back into the direction of his lover. He wiped the back of his arm across his lips. “You disgust me! No wonder you must go to such measures to acquire a man with a kiss like that!” Justin spat out. “I would never let you willingly touch me. Never!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan cursed as he curled up into a painful ball, his hands reaching out to grab for Justin; yet, finding nothing but empty air. “This doesn’t finish us, Justin. You can run... but I’ll follow, I swear I will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, moving in closer to this man he abhorred. Finally they got this right... and they would continue to do so. This man had cost them so much in the past. As much as he had never been a believer in magic; Brian realized that magic played a hand in with fate giving them this second chance. He knelt down, yet keeping himself out of this madman’s reach. “You won’t be able to follow us, Mr. Gold. Justin isn’t only beautiful... but he’s immensely clever as well. You see, I was just going to take the watches and beat you to a pulp, then destroy them to send you back... but, Justin is such a cunning boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes bulging in horror, Ethan watched as men approached from the distance, men that he knew had to have been employed by Kinney to dispose of him. Fuck. He’d underestimated him again. When would he ever learn!? “It doesn’t matter what the two of you have planned. You’ll never make it in this time being as outrageously open as you are, Kinney. You are not accustomed to being discreet.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the best part, Ethan.” Justin’s voice was full of self-pride, and censure towards the man that once torn them apart. “We won’t be here. I am going to return to the future with Brian, where I met him as an old man... but I won’t be an old man. Once we have reached the year of 2012, the watches will be destroyed.” Justin smirked as true awareness set into the insane man. “You will be stuck in this time – no life, and more importantly – I won’t exist in this time. Everything known about me will be erased from this time. There will be no photos of me, nothing in print to serve as a reminder. You will grow old, and not have a chance to see me until time catches up with us. Now isn’t that poetic?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, nodding to the men that were here to secure and incapacitate Ethan until they were gone. “I’d say so, Sunshine. In fact, I’d go as far as to call it poetic justice.” He moved to encircle Justin from behind, pulling him back against his body, smiling maliciously at Ethan being gagged and pulled away. He kissed Justin on the neck, his arms tightening around him. “Good work, Taylor. I hated what you had to do to accomplish it... but a job well done. Now, let’s get to work on going home. Then... the celebration can truly begin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Justin stood back, watching completely bemused as Brian moved around the room preparing everything for the bizarre journey they were about to take. He was amazed by Brian’s acute attention to detail. Brian was completely absorbed in his task, in the process all but ignoring his presence. Justin knew that Brian was aware of him, though. Every now and again, he would glance at him to give him a reassuring smile; Justin would beam each time it was cast on him, excitement swelling in him for the life they were about to begin together. This life here meant nothing to him. The only thing that mattered was being with Brian. Finally, they had gotten it right this time. It had just been a matter of unraveling the secret that not only separated them, but the one that would hold them together. Now, it was only a matter of allowing the watches to perform their magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think we’re ready.” Brian broke the silence that had been held for the past forty-five minutes. “If there is anything you want to take with you, now is the time to get it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright smile transformed Justin’s face into one of such ethereal beauty that Brian gasped as he looked at him. Justin walked to him, reaching out to clasp his hand in Brian’s. “Everything I want or need is right here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe how much you’ve changed my world, Justin Taylor; including my whole outlook on life and love.” Brian raised Justin’s hand to his mouth, his eyebrow quirking when he kissed the back of it softly. “And I haven’t even fucked you yet...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed profusely, now knowing exactly what this ‘fucking’ entailed. He couldn’t wait to know much more about that. “Hmmm. Well, I guess that could be remedied when we reach our destination.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can guarantee we will work on that...” he whispered in a sultry voice. Brian dipped his mouth to administer a slow, drugging kiss on his adorable blond. His tongue instantly took a swipe at the pouty lower lip that so entranced him, before sliding it aggressively inside to tangle with the one that yearned for the same intimate connection. Brian clasped his hand behind Justin’s neck, his fingers sifting through the fine blond strands... knowing with the utmost of certainty – this was right, more importantly realizing – they were right. They kissed for long moments in a gentle, yet urgent embrace that neither of them wanted to end; however, it was time. Life was a fragile commodity for them within this time. Once home they would be safe. It was time to complete the journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sigh of the deepest longing escaped Justin’s lips when Brian released him, his eyes following his every movement. “I’m ready whenever you are, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am too.” Brian looked into Justin’s beautiful blue eyes, grasping his hand and squeezing it tightly within his own. “I’m not quite sure how our landing will be. It is my assumption we will land back in the room I started out in – yet with you by my side. I have proper clothing for that time for me, but I’ll have to go out and get clothes for you. That’s a minor point, though. Getting us there together is all that matters.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding emphatically, Justin voiced his agreement. “Yes, together. That’s all that matters. What about the watches? We destroy them then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That will be the first thing we do. It’s imperative that they are smashed simultaneously.” Brian looked intently into Justin’s eyes. “Be very certain you want this... and a life with me. Once you do this, there is no going back.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s commitment to his decision was unshakable. He smiled at Brian – love and trust clearly transmitted in his eyes. “I say we quit talking about it and just go home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, his head shaking as he looked at the incredible man that so effortlessly captured his heart. “Lay down on the bed. In your right hand you will hold tightly onto the watch, your left hand will be clasped tightly in mind. Our eyes will be on each other until we are either transported or pass out. This process is draining on the body. Most likely we will each pass out during the journey. If all goes well, we will awaken together in our new world. Then, our new future can begin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t need any further urging. Justin wanted to be there right now. He cleared his mind of everything that would distract him from the journey they were about to take; his right hand tightly clasped around the watch, Justin stretched out on the bed. He lifted his hand to Brian, urging him to join him. “Let’s go home, my love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In that instant Brian felt the greatest bliss he’d ever thought to know. Ironically, it wasn’t amidst a mind altering orgasm; it was far more simplistic than that. The love in Justin’s eyes – those eyes that had enslaved him from the first time he’d found his portrait, now encompassed all that was true and real. He loved this man. That had already been known to him. No matter what happened from here on out – he was now complete. Justin unquestionably had changed his world. He couldn’t wait to enjoy every new experience he would share with this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved into position. He looked deeply into Justin’s eyes as he began the repetitive chants that would take them to another time – their new time together. Time was non-existent to the lovers now. All they could hear or see was each other in the semi-darkened room. Sweat began to bead on their brows, sliding down their skin before falling to the pillows. They didn’t notice any discomfort. Fatigue began to overtake them, each of them vaguely seeing flickering lights in the distance. Words stilled as they each fell into a deep sleep, neither of them grasping the changing of the room as they were magically transported.  
  
  
  
  
  
For now they slept. When they awoke a new life would begin.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes slowly flickered open, the harshness of the bright, morning sun beating through the thick curtains that slightly shrouded his view from the outside world. He squinted as he peered into the direction of the glowing light, his hand tightly clasped around the watch he still held in his hand. His head turned on the pillow, a shout of dismay pulled from his throat when he realized the other side of the bed now empty. Where was Brian? Had something gone wrong? Brian had been so certain this would work without fail. Tremulously he bit his lip. Perhaps they had forgotten something crucial. What if they had been separated again? He slowly sat up on the bed, his eyes taking in everything – searching for any sign that Brian had made the journey with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened up the curtains not looking outside, just wanting to cast more light into the room; turning around his eyes took in the décor. Yes, he was definitely in a more advanced time now. “Where are you, Brian?” Then his eyes caught on the small slip of paper on the table next to the door. From the distance it looked like a note. Justin stepped forward, his hand reaching out to pick it up. _Justin – I didn’t have the heart to wake you. So beautiful and peaceful; as always you take my breath away. Meet me down by the water... the place where we first met. I think you’ll remember. I’ll be waiting for you. Love, Brian._  
  
  
  
  
  
A scream of joy emitted from his throat. Brian was here. Really, truly here! They were together... and Brian was waiting for him. He placed the watch in his pocket, knowing Brian would want to dispose of these devices as soon as possible. Justin couldn’t wait to do that either. As much as he loved them for making it so they could recreate their destroyed destiny, now they needed to be gone so disaster couldn’t strike again. Absently, Justin pocketed the hard plastic card that was next to the note, uncertain of what it was... but having an idea if Brian had placed it there he should take it with him. Justin all but ran down to the lake, thankful that the water wouldn’t be changed in all the years that had now passed for everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin ignored all the surprised and curious glances that fell his way as he ran. His thought was centered on one thing alone – finding and reuniting with Brian. He began shouting his name as he neared the trees alongside the lake, remembering all too well that this was where he had stepped out of hiding and into Brian’s direct focus. A moment that would be etched into his memory forever. A dreamy smile transformed his face as his eyes found the man staring out into the water, knowing with utmost certainty who stood there, apparently lost in thought. “B-Brian...” Justin whispered tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his heart thunder in his chest at the soft spoken voice. He turned around, yet not moving from his spot; Brian was oblivious to everything and everyone around him. All he could see was the beautiful blond vision that totally owned his heart. He stretched his arms open wide, welcoming Justin to come into them. “Justin,” Brian’s voice was aching, a tone that bespoke of a combination of painful desire and a love that had no bounds. “Come here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
At breakneck speed, Justin ran to close the distance, uncaring of the other walkers along the lake, lurching himself into Brian’s arms. He entwined his arms around Brian’s neck, tears of joy streaming down his face. “It is you. I was so scared it hadn’t worked. I can't believe it - it's really you...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s really me, Justin.” Brian’s arms slid around Justin’s middle and up his back, mouth curving into the side of his neck as he breathed him in. “One more step, Taylor... and then you’ll be stuck with me forever.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s get it done.” Justin pulled himself free, with his mouth set in grim determination. “I’m ready for our forever to start right now.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“So... here we are,” Justin whispered nervously. He walked aimlessly around the hotel room, his hand idly touching on various things as he passed them, not really focusing on any of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian locked the door behind them. They wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. He leaned against the door, his eyes drinking in the sight of this man he adored. He wanted him so fucking badly... but he knew he needed to pace himself with his skittish and overly sensitive blond. “Yes, here we are. No turning back now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned to face Brian, a beaming smile on his face. “I wouldn’t want to do that. I am exactly where I want to be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pushing himself away from the door, Brian approached his beautiful blond, knowing he would never tire of hearing Justin’s assertion of how much he wanted to be with him. He wrapped his arms loosely around Justin’s waist, inwardly struggling within himself. It wasn’t like him to be so patient. In part, he wanted to make this special man comfortable, progressing them to the next level with finesse and gentility; yet the more primitive part of himself wanted to throw him down onto the bed and claim him over and over again. Brian wanted to mark Justin as his – for now and always. No matter how difficult it was for him, he was determined to do this Justin’s way. He only hoped Justin caught up with him very soon. The waiting was quickly becoming an agony unlike any he’d ever known. Pulling him against his chest, Brian whispered huskily into his ear, “I’m very glad to hear that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snuggled in against Brian’s chest. Nothing could possibly feel better that this feeling of safety and contentment he felt in Brian’s arms. It just felt right... and he couldn’t want anything more than this. He sighed dreamily as he pulled back, his blue eyes swimming with excitement as he looked up at the man that gazed so affectionately down at him. “I’m so happy, Brian. I just can’t believe it’s happening.” A thought came to him, the only one that didn’t make sense to him. “Brian? I’m confused about something.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“About what?” Brian asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, we destroyed the watches.” Justin laughed in remembrance of what they had done just a short time ago. “You smashed them into a million pieces, then cast them out into the lake. If the watches are gone, and all connection to the past with it... why do I remember it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. That was a very logical question. “The man that sold me the watch told me of the history behind the set. Of course, I didn’t believe it at the time. I am a very practical man in some respects, at least until this little adventure; I was always one that only believed in things I could see. This showed me an entire new world.” He moved away from Justin, as he prepared to answer him further. Standing up close against him wasn’t prudent for having any kind of an intellectual conversation. There were too many other things he wanted more. “I was told the watch, and its partner had magical enhancements. I didn’t believe him. To me, it just fit in with the image of that time, and I wanted to impress my blond angel.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed. “Blond angel? Such terminology, flattering as it may be, doesn’t seem to fit in with the image of Brian Kinney I imagine in my mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are very astute, Mr. Taylor.” Brian chuckled softly, his amazement only continuing to grow regarding this special young man. Brian didn’t think it mattered how long they were together – he would always learn something new about Justin each day. “I have never been one to offer endearments to a man... not until I found you again. I won’t lie to you, Justin. My life has been anything but sedate. I have been with many men... but there were never any feelings attached. I think my heart always knew something was missing. I was always searching for you, whether I realized it at the time or not.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well... now that you’ve found me, and not only that, but also have me all to yourself... my question is very simple, Mr. Kinney.” Justin waited for Brian to turn to face him. His voice dropped to a sultry pitch, one that he had only used on stage previously – “What are you going to do with me now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his heartbeat quicken. His eyes darkened as he closed the distance between them. This was the opening he’d been waiting for... he wasn’t about to wait any longer. “I hope you mean that, Justin. I’m trying to give you time to adjust to your new world, and not pounce on you. When you say things like that, most particularly in such an immensely hot manner – it becomes more difficult.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin placed his hands on Brian’s chest, his fingers sliding beneath his jacket to push it from his shoulders. When it fell to the floor neither of them noticed – their eyes were lost in the limpid pools of the other. Justin flushed when he reminded, “You still haven’t shown me the intricacies of this ‘fucking’. I was hoping you would do that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek. That was one offer he had no intention of refusing. There was only one problem. He needed to slow this down. The last thing he wanted was for Justin’s first time to be at the hands of a ravaging beast; Justin deserved so much more than that. Along with the fact that he believed the man he loved deserved it as well. Brian ran the back of his hand along Justin’s cheek; he was mesmerized by the perfection of his translucent skin. He was so undeniably beautiful... and he was his. What was more, Brian knew he was Justin’s as well. After everything they had gone through to be together one thing was for certain – the two of them belonged to each other equally. There was nothing that could please him more. It was his intention to hold onto this precious man for a lifetime.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian answered with a slight catch in his voice, “I want you, Justin. In fact, I want _everything_ that is you.” He took in a deep breath, exhaling it just as slowly. “I need to slow down. I want this right for you. Get in bed and I’ll join you in a few minutes. I want to take a shower first.” Brian lowered his lips to cover Justin’s; it was a slow, deep and drugging kiss. A kiss that was designed to leave them both wanting more. They both knew that more was exactly what they would have. Brian reluctantly pulled his lips free, his eyes drinking in his soon-to-be lover with tender, yet hungry eyes. “Get undressed and under the covers. I won’t be long.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin released a low sigh as he watched Brian moving to the bathroom, a bemused smile on his face. As the door closed behind the man he adored beyond all sense of reasoning, Justin softly whispered, “I love you, Brian Kinney. I’ll love you forever...”

* * *

 

  
Brian realized one thing as he stepped out of the shower a short time later – it hadn’t been enough to slow down the erratic beating of his heart, or the pulsing cock that hungered to know this man that had so effortlessly stolen his heart. He shook his head in wonder as he walked naked to the bed. A smile curved his lips as Justin watched him with loving and appreciative eyes; Brian’s eyes slid to Justin’s hand that lay atop the bed sheet, his smile deepening when Justin read the message in his eyes and lowered the sheet to his waist. Brian whistled in response. He had only one memory of seeing Justin unclothed... that was back in that small cabin on the isolated beach. This time he would enjoy and appreciate him much more fully. “Beautiful...” Brian rasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes were busy enjoying a study of his own. He had never viewed another man in full naked glory before now. Justin knew he would never want to look at another. Brian was perfection, and he was unequivocally everything he wanted. He shook his head in denial. “No. You are the beautiful one.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached into the small case next to his bed, thankful he always travelled with these vital essentials no matter where he went, wishing he could forego the use of the condom... but knowing he wouldn’t need to use it too long into the future. Once he knew he was safe, there would be no further need for them. Brian knew with utmost certainty – he would never fuck anyone other than Justin again. He was all that he wanted... without a doubt – all he needed. Tossing the lube and condoms down onto the pillow, Brian arched a brow as he answered, “We won’t have that argument now. In fact, I think we will do better to talk in another way...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t ever want to fight with you,” Justin whispered almost petulantly. He laughed when Brian snorted his disbelief. “Okay, maybe we will from time to time. It’s only because you’re so stubborn.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me?” Brian parried. “I think we’re equally stubborn. But, that’s fine. It will make the sex all the hotter...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pursed his lips as he waited for Brian to join him on the bed. “Speaking of... I don’t see any sex happening---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue. “Ahhh, the impatience of youth.” He reached out and yanked the sheet down the rest of the way, his mouth watering when he viewed the rise and fall of Justin’s cock. Fuck. This boy was spectacular. Brian crawled into position over Justin, one knee on each side of Justin’s legs; teasingly he lowered his head and ran his tongue up the inside of Justin’s legs - one and then the other - barely restraining from wrapping his lips around the cock that was thrusting, and begging for his attention. Brian growled as he allowed his dick to brush and drag over Justin’s, his eyes darkening at the responding whimper falling from his beautiful blond’s lips. “I think you’ll find it worth the wait.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s back arched off of the bed as Brian placed the lower half of his body on his, the heat and bittersweet pleasure was beyond belief. When Brian ran his tongue around his navel, Justin thought he would lose it then and there. They had barely started, and yet he felt he was about to explode. He wasn’t certain how long he would be able to endure Brian’s erotic ministrations; by the unhurried pace of Brian’s lips and tongue, Justin determined that Brian intended to make his first time a lasting experience. Justin clenched at the sheets beneath him. Breathlessly he panted, “B-Brian? Is all of this kissing part of your fucking process? If not... I think you can move things a-along!!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked up to meet Justin’s obstinate yet flushed expression, a lustful smirk on his own face. “I should have known you would make a bossy bottom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Unsure exactly what Brian’s words meant, Justin determinedly urged him on. “I don’t care what that means right now... I just want you to fuck me. You promised – remember?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I remember,” Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice. His fingertip trailed down over Justin’s cock to slide over the opening that he hoped to soon sheath him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin would feel amazing. He didn’t want to wait either. When one felt they had waited a lifetime for one particular moment, they didn’t want to wait any longer. “Okay, Justin. Let’s get on with it.” Brian’s eyes lovingly, yet brazenly ran up and down Justin’s body. He would never tire of looking at him. That was an absolute. “Put your legs on my shoulders. I’m going to prepare you as much as I can. I need you to relax and do exactly as I tell you. Don’t push down on me too quickly. I don’t want to hurt you.” Brian groaned as Justin immediately complied. He shook his head as he looked down at the beautiful blond boy with love and need blazing in his heart and body. “Keep your eyes on mine.” Brian didn’t speak the words that he’d never felt with another man; he’d known his voice would break if he tried... but the reality of it was a certainty. This wouldn’t be about fucking... this was about love. It was what it would always be for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s strong and unrelenting spirit continued on. “This is it, then. You’re FINALLY going to fuck me!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed in wonder as he prepared his audacious and entirely too beautiful boy. He would never cease to amaze him. As he began preparing him for the intimacy that would forever unify them as one, Brian leaned down and kissed Justin with more tenderness than he would have ever thought to be attributed to him. His past tricks would never believe it if they could see him now. Brian Kinney was head-over-heels in love... and he had no desire to look back. When he pulled back and continued to gently, yet thoroughly prepare him, Brian’s voice lowered to a low, husky murmur – “No, Justin. I won’t be fucking you – not this time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A crestfallen look passed over Justin’s face. “T-then what are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“This time I’ll be making love to you, Justin.” Brian became enraptured by the beaming smile on Justin’s face, his heart falling even deeper into the younger man’s possession. He didn’t speak the rest of his thought, but he thought it was something more than understood between them. _He would be making love to the man he loved – the only man he would ever love._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
 ***** Five Months Later, Chicago Theatre *****  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin paced back and forth in his dressing room, his stomach in a tense bundle of knots. “Where is he, Ted? Where’s Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted rolled his eyes as he attempted to calm the panic ridden star. “Justin, your performance is about to begin. You’re ready for this. You have been rehearsing an outrageous amount of hours.” He leaned down to whisper in his ear in conspiratorial fashion, “Between you and me, I think you should protest to the producer. You are sorely overworked.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A chuckle escaped Justin’s lips. “You are too much, Ted. I see why Brian depends on you so much. But... where is he? It’s opening night. He HAS to be here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a throat cleared roughly from behind them. “Am I being accused of missing opening night of my own production?” Brian looked back and forth between them. His arms opened wide as Justin ran the small distance that separated them to launch himself into his arms. Uncaring of who was watching, Brian’s eyes closed tightly as his arms swallowed him up. He didn’t see Ted smiling and averting his eyes at the profound look of love on Brian’s face. Brian had no idea of how blinding and revealing it was to a spectator... but had he known, it wouldn’t have changed a thing. Justin had changed how he looked at everything in life. His friends were quickly finding it to be a change for the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted quickly made his way to the door. He glanced at them only long enough to say, “You’ve got ten minutes before we need you on stage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and looked back at Ted briefly, slowly disengaging Justin’s arms from around his neck. “He’ll be there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pouted at Brian’s smug expression as they both watched Ted leaving the small room. “I can’t believe you waited this long to come back here. I wanted to spend some time with you before I went on stage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is opening night. There are always many unforeseen issues arising. I had to deal with them.” Brian looked at Justin closely; he knew this was much more than standard stage nerves. Justin was a complete professional. He didn’t feel those as acutely as other actors in his position did. “Talk to me, Sunshine. Tell me what’s on your mind. Is it the play?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. Nothing like that,” Justin was quick to reassure him. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Brian’s play. He had been amazed when he’d first read it months ago... and when Brian asked him to star in it, he had been over the moon. This project was a dream come true. Working on it with Brian made it even more so. “I was just thinking about my parents.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned, his head nodding in understanding. “I know you miss them. It’s an unfortunate event of what we had to do. I tried to explain there could be consequences... but we had no way of knowing how many.” Brian hated the pain he often saw in Justin’s eyes. It was a pain he couldn’t heal, no matter how hard he tried. “I wish I could take you back to them... even just to visit, or bring them to you.” Brian wrung his hands together in frustration. “I’m not good with feeling helpless... but that’s how I feel in this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was astounded by Brian’s torment. He had no idea he had been so transparent, and in doing so, a source of pain to the man he loved above all things. “Brian, don’t...” He reached out and clasped Brian’s hands tightly in his own. “Look at me, Brian.” Justin waited for Brian to meet his gaze before he continued on, “I love you more than my own life... more than anything. I wouldn’t go back for anything. It’s only natural that I will miss them, especially at certain times in my life. I don’t want you to doubt what we have when sadness overwhelms me. It always passes. I am exactly where I want to be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock sounded on the door. “Five minutes...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your public is waiting... but before you go out there, I have something else to give you – I am hoping you will accept it.” Brian rolled his lips under as he pulled a small box from his pocket, his hand opening it before his stunned lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“B-Brian... is that what I think it is?” Justin's eyes were riveted to the matching rings nestled inside the black velvet. “They are beautiful... so perfect. I- I don’t know what to say.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well... it is customary to wait until asked before you give an answer. As you’re pressed for time, I’ll ask you quickly.” Brian stared into the beautiful blue eyes that were all but melting into his own. His heart was racing as he prepared to speak the words he never thought to say to another man. “I love you, Justin Taylor. I want to spend the rest of my life with you expressing that love – that is, if you will have me. So, my question is this – Justin, will you marry me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears began to slide down Justin’s face. He couldn’t imagine a more beautiful profession of love and a proposal than the one Brian just offered him. His lips pressed tightly together as he gave Brian an admonishing stare. “I can’t believe you would do this to me on opening night! You made me cry! There goes my makeup... and no time to fix it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, knowing he had been answered already. Justin loved him. They were soul mates that had always been destined to be together. That they had been given a second chance to get it right further attested to that. “I believe you have just a few minutes until curtain time. I’d suggest you answer now, and be my little Princess later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jerk! Princess indeed!” Justin shook his head ruefully, uncertain if he liked these new words Brian and his friends had brought into his world. “Have you told Michael yet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian admitted, “He helped me pick out the rings. I made the final selection, but he helped me narrow it down.”  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the biggest surprise yet. Michael hadn’t embraced him as his other friends had. Brian had told him it would take some time... but he had doubted it ever happening. Apparently he had been mistaken. “Wow. I’m surprised. What did he say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Another knock came to the door. “Two minutes, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced down at his watch, before giving his blond dynamo a probing, and impatient look. “Time is an issue here, my beautiful Prima donna. I’m much more interested in your answer than Michael’s response.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prima donna? Really, Brian?" Justin sighed in exasperation. “Well, of course, I will marry you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then, now that we have that settled, I suppose the producer could give his star, along with his fiance, a kiss for luck...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now that’s what I call fringe benefits.” Justin’s voice dropped to a throaty purr. “I could get used to that kind of treatment, Mr. Producer, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The no longer star-crossed lovers kissed as if they had forever. In truth, that was exactly what they had. Time had been rerouted to bring them to this place and time. The perilous journey they endured had only strengthened their bond. It was a love they each knew would last a lifetime.  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny was now fulfilled.  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
